The Uchiha -A Tale of a Kunoichi-
by eliseewalker
Summary: A girl who's familiar with the feeling loneliness; Taiga Uchiha has lived a robotic, unfulfilling life after her adoptive parents were killed. By their own biological child, their own flesh, and blood. But when Taiga graduates from the academy and is put on Team Twelve. And she becomes friend to two people no one would expect her to become friends with!
1. Moved to Wattpad

I moved/continued this story on Wattpad. I started writing the fanfiction on Wattpad and it's a pain in the ass to copy and paste it to this website.


	2. The Uchiha: Opening

_**The Opening: The Uchiha**_

* * *

 **Dark...Blackness...Blue...That's what I see right now... I'm trapped...no wait, I'm not, but where am I, who am I. I feel small and it feels like I'm slipping away.**

 **Where am I**

 **What am I**

 **Who am I?**

 **I don't know anymore, I'm disappearing**

* * *

 **Around 3 Years after the Nine-Tails Fox Attack on the Village**

 _ **Kakashi's Pov**_

Guy and I are coming back from a draining mission and of course, he starts blabbering about how we should have a challenge. Of course, I had declined the challenge for two reasons.

One we're still technically on the mission, and reason two, I don't feel like it. I mean, we are just coming back from a laborious mission! Only the one and only Guy would want to do even more work after a mission. I looked at him before sighing, for what I was about to say next.

"Guy, we need to check in with the Hokage to give him the mission report, remember." I then looked at him to see his eyes filling up with tears causing me to drop sweat. I'm going to regret this.

"Ah, but Kakashi, it is such a youthful day today! It would be a perfect day for a challenge! Are you worried you might lose to me my noble rival?" Worried? "No, I'm not 'worried' about losing to you, I'm worried about is getting in trouble with the Hokage. Don't like him when he's mad." "Hm, yeah... I'll take the blame if he does get mad..." Uggg looks like there's no stopping him. "Fine, but we'll do the challenge outside the gate." "Alright, Kakashi!"

* * *

"Aright my noble rival! We're at the gate let's go! Guy yelled while coming at me with a kick. With a sigh, I just jump away, causing him to crash into the ground. "Ka-Kakashi, you're not having second thoughts, are you?" He asked with tears in his eyes, this must be his way of tricking people to give him what he wants, haha.

"No Guy, I just don't believe it would be a smart idea to fight outside of the main gate. Why don't we go over to the lake?" "Right!" He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

As we heading to the place I suggested, of course, he was blabbing on and on about how he was going to beat me. So I just do what I always do in theses types of situations, walk behind him, read, and shut up and just ignore him.

Once we were there, we about to start but all of a sudden...

"Daddy!"

This caused us to both to turn around and look turns the area it came from. I then sensed someone behind the bush.

"Come out, there's no need to hide now, we can sense you." Still, the person didn't come out. So I snuck over there and found a little girl, maybe she's around the age two. So I decided to walk over to her then crouched down in front of her.

"Hi sweety, my name's Kakashi. Can you tell me your name?" The little girl tilted her head to the side then looked me with a big grin and dove into my arms. "Me Elise!" The girl named Elise said cheerfully.

"Elise, do you want to meet my friend Guy? I asked Elise. She pulled away and tilted her head. "Gay?" This caused me to drop sweat. "No Elise, Guy." "No Gay" At this response, I just sighed and just agreed to the name.

I then picked the little girl up we walked back to Guy, or Gay if you ask Elise.

I then stopped and looked at Elise and put my pointer finger up to my lips. "Elise, I need you to be very quiet. We're going to sneak up on Gay, Okay?" She then put her pointer finger to her lips. "Quiet" She whispered. I nodded and jumped back behind Guy. But he knew we when coming and spun around.

"AHH! I knew you were coming Kakashi! So I- Oh my gosh... Look at that youthful little girl!" Guy then took Elise out of my hands with... heart eyes? Maybe Elise is right to call him gay, hehe.

Elise then started to giggle at Guy she the pointed at him, "Gay-Gay! Ka-Ka and Gay-Gay!" This caused us to both drop sweat. "...Did she just call me Gay-Gay?" Guy asked with a hint of confusion laced in his voice. "I mean, she's not wrong," I then looked back at Guy. "right?" Guy just looked back at Elise who was looking at Guy with an innocent face and he just sighs.

He then grinned at Elise completely forgetting her last statement, "Let's go my youthful Elise! Let us run into the bright sun!" I then dropped sweat. "You know Guy, instead of running into the burning sun, we should take her to the Hokage. Remember, we were supposed to go there in the first place. He then turned back around while scratching this neck. "Oh yeah, haha, right, hahaha.'

"I don't trust you with the kid, give her to me."

"Awww, but Kakashi I shall protect her with my brute strength!-"

"No buts expect yours giving me the child."

"Fine," He said pouting. He handed over a smiling Elise and we went off.

* * *

 _ **Kakashi Pov**_

We were about to walk into the Hokage's office but for some reason, Elise starts crying, so I put Elise down and crouched down in front of her to ask her why she was crying but Guy pushed me out of the way so he could ask her first.

"Oh, my dear Elise! What's wrong?! Did HE do something to you my Elise!?" Guy said giving me a pointed look. Elise decided to reply back to the weirdo. "Elise wants to open the door. You scaring Elise, Gay." She said, causing Guy to anime fall. "See 'Gay', just let Elise protect herself, she's strong alright!" I said crouching down in front of her. I then picked her up so she could reach the doorknob to open, it took a while because she was determined to open the door by herself.

Once she finally opens the door, her eyes lit up with joy and turned back to me with a big grin. "Ka-Ka! Elise did it! Elise is cool!" I then heard a huff behind me so I turn around to see Guy with his head turned. She I decided to ask Elise a question. "Elise, do you want Guy to carry you? He misses you." I said poking Elise's belly. Elise then looked at Guy seeing he had tears in his puppy eyes. So she jumped down and walked toward Guy. Guy then looked at me with a face full of victory and walked into the room with Elise within his arms. I just sighed.

When we walked in, we saw that the Hokage was in a meeting Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha with their eldest son. His name is Itachi I believe.

Elise then jumped down from Guy's arms in favor to walk in front of me with her arms up, indicating she wanted me to pick her up. "Ka-Ka!" I heard Guy burst out crying. She the looked at Guy and started crying, this causing Mikoto to pick her up.

"Kakashi, Guy, where did you find this child." He asked with suspicion laced into his voice. I looked back at Lord Third.

"We found her outside the village looking for her father. What were we suppose to do? Just leave the girl?"

"You two should have been more careful. You never know who her parents are."

As the two were talking, Itachi was listening and watching his mother trying to soothe Elise. 'Just who is she?'

"Fugaku, Mikoto, would you mind watching over Elise? She was found outside of the village, you never know who or what could be after her. And her chakra level is high." Mikoto then stepped up to say something, "I believe she's about maybe 24 mouths old or so? And of course, we can watch over Elise! Right Fugaku?"

 _ **3rd Pov**_

Fugaku hesitantly nodded his head. Seeing this Mikoto hugged Elise tight causing Elise to giggle. Mikoto then gave Elise to Itachi, knowing he knew how to hold a baby. Itachi gave Elise a smile and poked her nose. She then pounced on Itachi, burying her face in his chest.

Kakashi smiled, "She a cutie, isn't she, Itachi?" "Yeah, she is... She reminds me of Sasuke." Itachi replied quietly with a small smile.

"Well, I believe that's the end of the meeting." The Hokage announced with a big grin. " Kakashi, Guy, you will give me the mission report tomorrow." This confused Kakashi. "But Lord Third, we're supposed to give the report once we're done with-" "Well, I'm the Hokage and I make the rules! So bye, and take care!" Third then poofed out, causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Well, Itachi lets go home and let Elise meet Sasuke!" Mikoto said walking up to Itachi, taking Elise and making Elise cry. "Elise wants to stay with Ichi!" She wailed. Itachi was shocked about this but took her hand. She looked up at Itachi and with a grin, she wrapped her little arms around Itachi, giving him a big hug.

"Looks like Elise likes Itachi," Guy said with a grin. He then posed and gave Itachi his signature thumbs up. "Promise me Itachi, protect Elise with all your might!" Itachi nodded.

Fugaku then stepped in. "Alright, let's go." He said walking towards the door with Mikoto following. Itachi then brought Elise to follow him, making her follow him.

 **In a cave near, but unknown to the village.**

"Lord, we found the girl. After mouths of searching, we finally found her outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. Let's get he-" He was caught off by his master raising his arm, signaling him to stop. "No, well wait..." He man said, resting his head on his hand with a sadistic smile. "Let's wait until she starts developing the powers I gave to her... She is only two right now... she would be just a burden to us right now, at least." The man the straightened himself on his seat. "And besides... while we wait for her to grow up a little more, we can try and find out just who her birth parents are... Or we can just go back to the Land of Time and just to back to our time..." The man said, snake-like.

* * *

 _ **"In ten years, the barrier will break. Who knows what holds when memories awake."**_


	3. Chapter One: With the Lovey Twins

_"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do.''_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: With the Lovey Twins**_

* * *

Nine years later

 **3rd POV**

 _"You did great in practice today! I don't see how you're so great! You're a year younger than me! Tell me!" Sasuke said but turning the six-year-old around at the last part and shaking her shoulders._

 _She then got out of his hands with a spin then pointed out at the sky. "Well Sasuke," She then lowered her arm to point at him. "That's a secret!" she said, causing the seven-year-old to pout and look out to the side blushing._

 _"Anyways Sasuke lets go HOME!" The little girl said, fist pumping her fist into the air. Sasuke laughed. "Yeah! Let's go eat dinner! We'll show Itachi what we can do tomorrow!" He said, mimicking the fist pump that the hyper little girl had just done._

 _"I'll beat you there, Sasuke!" The girl said with a wink. Causing Sasuke to blush, but with a smile, he nodded. "Let's GO!_

 _As they walked to the compound they decided to make a plan._

 _"I'll go ahead home while you go get a pail of water from the pond! This will be the best prank ever!" Sasuke exclaimed cheerfully._

 _"Alright!"_

 _She then jogged to the pond. Once she got to the pond, She saw the_ pail _beside the peer. So she took the pail and walked into the pond, making sure to pull up her dress as she walks through the pond to collect the water._

 _Once the pail was half way full she got out of the pond, shaking off the excess water on her skinny legs. "Now let's g-" She was_ got _caught off by screaming in the distance. "It came from the compound." She then dropped the pail of water to run to the compound._

 _What she found was a disaster. She found bloodied, broken bodies laid carelessly on the ground. Lying in pools of blood...their blood. Some had their eyes still open, with the moonlight radiating off of their dead eyes. "Sasuke..." She then ran to go find him._

 _She was relieved to find him standing with Itachi. But something seemed...off._

 _She ran to them anyway, "Sasuke, Ichi." They both turn to the little girl. She then latched herself around Itachi leg, knowing full and well she had tears running down her cheeks._

 _"Ichi! What's going on! Everyone's di-" "Elise! Get away from him!" She then looked at Sasuke and looked back up at Itachi only to see red stuff on his cheeks and clothes, blood._

 _She then backed away from him slowly and stumbled on something; causing Elise to fall to her butt. Itachi kept on looking at the Elise for a second._

 _He then walked towards Elise, making the girl crawl backward. But upon... seeing this... he stopped. Elise then saw an emotion in his eyes, 'what is it?' "Sasuke... remember what I've said." With that, he disappeared._

 _Elise looked back a Sasuke's hollowed eyes. "Sasuke...What's going on?"_

 _ **3rd Pov**_

The eleven-year-old jerked up from her bed, gasping heavily as she grasped her head in her right hand and shut her eyes tightly... Trying to erase the dream she just had. But sadly, she couldn't just to forget the dream in a blink of an eye... As she has had that dream one too many times.

She sat there in that position for about a minute of two before getting up out of the bed to stretch out her back; only hear creaks coming from her back. After her 'morning stretch', she looked over at her alarm clock.

 **Elise Pov**

"5:28? Hm... That's WAY better than yesterday..."

After looking at the clock, I collect the sheets I had kicked off during the night. I then made sure to grab my ocean blue towel from the laundry basket before heading off to take a shower.

I then turned on the water; making sure it was pleasantly warm before getting in.

Today's the day we find out the teams we'll be in. I honestly hope that I will be on Naruto's team. At first, he did not pass the exams but somehow he was able to get a headband? He didn't tell me the whole story; he said he would when were at school.

I then turn off my shower and walk out and wrap the towel around my hair. And walked out of the bathroom to put on my ninja outfit.

After I had got dressed into my ninja outfit, still with the towel drying my hair I went to go drink a cool glass of water. I then looked over at the clock above my sink, 6:18, I have two hours before I have to go to school, this causing me to sigh.

I then felt something brushing up against my legs; with a smile, I looked down to see my cat, Kaarsa. There's just something about that name that makes me feel, you know, at home.

After I removed the towel from my hair, I went back into my bathroom to fix my short hair. Since I had time, I've decided to blow dry my damp hair so it would not be so fluffy at school.

So I proceeded to get the round brush? Whatever that brush is called, and roll it through my hair making sure my hairdryer was following behind.

Once my hair was all dry, I used my normal looking brush and just brushed the crap out of my hair. "There, perfect!" There was a little poofy but a little poof is cute.

I then looked at the clock in my bathroom, 7:03, about an hour before school. With a sigh I got out of the bathroom and into my living room, getting a bottle of water before going out the door and heading off to school.

Of course, I took my time going to school, it's not like I'm in a hurry or anything. I mean, I have to be there in about maybe forty minutes? But I can't dilly daddle. Maybe I should go to Ichiraku Ramen? But...ramen for breakfast? Sure, what the hell! I then began walking towards Ichiracku Ramen.

Once I was there, I lifted the curtains and walked under them and I saw blond hair. With a small, I called the blonde, "Hey Naruto!" Causing him to turn around with noodles still hanging from his mouth, and of cause I giggle because of his silliness and walked over to take a seat beside of him.

Still, with a mouthful of noodles, he said, "Hey Elise! You came for some ra-mhmm!" Of course, I had to stop Naruto from yelling. I then took my hand from his mouth and put one finger to my lips.

And with a whisper, I asked "Naruto? Do see these? I asked as I pointed to my ears.

"Yes?" Naruto replied, clearly confused.

"They work; so you don't have to yell," I answer back before turning to Teuchi to place my order. "Coming right up Elise!" He then got to work on my order.

I gave my attention back to Naruto and knowing him I put a hand back on his mouth. And with a sigh, I said, "Remember Naruto, I have ears that work perfectly fine... Please don't give me hearing loss." When he nodded, I removed my hand from his mouth to let him speak.

"I hope we're on the same team; rather than that baka Sasuke! OHH Sasuke thinks he's ALL THAT but guess what? He's got another thing coming his got another thin-" "Naruto breath!" Of course, Naruto gets riled up when talking about Sasuke. And of course, he just gives me a sheepish smile and scratches the back of his neck.

"Hehe, sorry Elise... Anyways... I have a question."

"Shot," I said putting my hand up on the counter and leaning on it with a small smile.

He then took a breath, gathering up his courage to ask his question. "Elise... back when you were younger, you were close with Sasuke. How come you aren't anymore? You guys were best friends." I then sighed and looked away.

"Naruto, that's something I rather not talk about... Let's just say we had a falling out." I then got off from my seat and reached for my wallet. "Here Teuchi" I then laid the money on the counter and faced Naruto.

"You can have my ramen, Naruto," I said with my signature fake small smile and walked out of the restaurant. Naruto then called back, "Thanks, Elise! And you forgot your headband!"

My headband! Shit! I forgot it on the drawer! I began to run home but of course, I bump into someone.

The other person and I were both knocked to the ground. As I rub my head, I said: "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." "Hm"...Hey, I know that 'Hm'. I then look up to see my former best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Anyways..." I mumbled, then get off, dust myself off, then help him up. "Sorry, I forgot my headband at my house and I'm in a rush, bye."

I was about to walk away but he grabs my right arm, causing me to tense up. I then look back at his coal colored eyes, "Yes?" I think he wanted to ask something but he just looked down, let go of my arm, and walked away...weirdo.

After that mess, I ran back to my house and grabbed my headband. "Damned it's 7:45." I only have fifteen minutes to be there!

I then tied my headband where? My head of course! Anyways, let's go!

 ** _Magical Timeskip Brought to you By_** ELisE ** _Productions!_**

I then walked into the classroom only to see Naruto giggling like a goofball. I then sigh and walk up to him. Only to see Shikamaru talking to him.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for dropouts. You can't be here unless you graduate." Shikamaru told Naruto.

Naruto then lifts his head from his desk and points his thumb towards his forehead.

"Oh yeah? Do you see this, do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, this is a regulation headband, which means I'ma FULL FLEDGED ninja! How do you like that?" Shikamaru then sticks his hip to the side and rest his hand on it. "Hm"

"Well I don't know about you Shikamaru, but I look great in this. It's like it was made for me!"

I just sigh and take the seat beside Naruto, big mistake.

"Oh hi, Elise! Did you just get here? You would have gotten here sooner if you wouldn't have forgotten your headband!" I gave him a small smile. "Well, I was... distracted this morning." What? It's not like I'm going to tell him about my nightmare! I then heard a voice beside of me.

"What was it?" I then turn around to see who asked, Sasuke.

"What was what?"

"What distracted you?"

"Well, Sasuke..." I then lean up close to him just to freak him out. _"That's a secret!"_ I said with a wink. His eyes widen a little and look back out the window. Then..

hell came...

We all heard rumbling coming inside the classroom. "Me first!" I turn around to see Sakura and Ino racing into the classroom and fighting about who came in first.

Personally, I don't have anything against the two but they're annoying as hell.

I looked over at Naruto to see him looking googly-eyed at Sakura and smiles smugly when she starts to come towards us. She then starts to talk to Sasuke but that's not important...Someone's watching us...

I then looked at the right corner of the room and glared. I mean what am I suppose to do? I need to scare them... so there.

 _ **Hokage Pov**_

"Is that's the years second top rookie, Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, he's the one," I answered back.

"The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan?" Kurenai asked.

"Biologically, but I believe Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha adopted a girl named Elise, I believe," Kakashi answered back.

"That's correct, Kakashi...And speaking of the devil", We look at Elise, glaring at us, knowing that we're watching them.

"So, that's Elise?" Asuna asked.

"Yes...the top rookie, much above Sasuke. She has the third highest scores in the history of the Academy, under Itachi Uchiha. Elise is a natural prodigy... One of those come every few generation," I replied, she sure is interesting.

"Well, it looks like she's about to experience trouble," I said while watching Sakura start yelling Elise.

"Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki and Elise... eh..." Kakashi mumbled.

 ** _Elise Pov_**

I was still glaring at that corner like a crazy person until I felt a hand on my shoulder, prompting me to turn around. "Hey, Elise! Were you even listening to me? I said move! I want to sit next to Sasuke!" I just sigh and start to stand up letting her have my seat until Sasuke grabs the bottom part of my shirt on my left side.

"No Sakura, Elise was here first. And she always seats beside of Naruto." I blinked a few times at that comment and the hint of venom in his voice when he said Naruto's name. "But Sasuke-Kun!"

Naruto then got up on the desk and squatted in front of Sasuke and starts to glare at him. I would sigh, but my lungs are starting to hurt by all the sighing I've been doing today.

What? I surrounded by idiots!

Sakura then shrieks, "Naruto! Don't glare at Sasuke!" Naruto then looks back at Sakura taken back at what she said and went on glaring at Sasuke lightning beaming from each other's eyes.

This is a romance novel...is it... what world am I living in...

"You two...are going to kiss," I said all knowingly but of course, they were too busy staring off into each other's eyes to even realize what I've just said.

I wonder if these two are gay sometimes...

I then watch the person in front of us push Naruto back into Sasuke...Then, my 'dream' came true...

"Ugggggg! My mouth is rotting!" Sasuke shouts with anger and disgust.

As they turn to the side trying to get the germs out of their mouths, of course, I start laughing.

"HA! Bet that was your first kiss! Was it Sasuke!" I said still doubled over laughing my butt off. Naruto and Sasuke then turned around to look at me. "Elise we all know you haven't kissed anyone before!" Naruto said, HA Of course not! I'm only eleven years old!

"HA! I can't breathe, of my God! What a way to come of the closet!"

I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto exclaimed furiously.

"Oh, are you sure about that! To me, that was true love's kiss!" Naruto glared at me like he was about to kill me!

"Pineapple head pushed me!"

"Yeah say whatever you want Naruto!"

I sensed...danger. I turned around to see a mob of Sasuke's fangirls out for blood. I then turned around to look at Naruto and finding Naruto looking back at me, "See you on the other side buddy."

We then both looked at the mob.

"Naruto, you are so died," Sakura said with so much anger, I wasn't exactly pleasant with...

I then got up to pat Naruto on the back. "Nice knowing ya pal." And watched as the mob of girls starts to beat him up. I then quickly got back into my seat.

 _ **(Elise is sitting where Sakura is sitting. With Sakura sitting beside of Ino )**_

Iruka-Sensei began making a 'so' heartfelt speech.

"As of today, you have all became full-fledged Ninjas. However, you're still Genin. The hard part's still yet to come! From here on, you'll be put in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jonin teachers." I then look at Naruto. I really hope we'll be on the same squad.

And of course the 'fangirls' go on about Sasuke-Kun.

We then look back at Iruka-Sensai. "I will now announce the squads." I then put my head down because of my uneasy belly.

"Squad Seven, Naruto Uzumaki," I then lifted my head. "Sakura Haruno" Naruto then rose up from his seat while Sakura sighed in defeat. "and Sasuke Uchiha." THEN it was the opposite happened.

So I'm not in Naruto's squad... "I wanna die" I mumbled as I repeatedly hit my head on the desk.

"Squad Eight..." I didn't listen to the rest of what he was saying because of my current doings.

"Now, Squad Twelve, Elise Uchiha," I then lifted my head, "and Hikaru and Kaoru Aijin!" I then banged my head VERY hard on the desk.

"That's it, guys!"

Not the Lovey Twins... The two twins then race to the front to pester me, like always. They went behind my chair and kneeled on one knee. All the girls in the room then got hearts in their eyes while the boys just sigh.

At the same time, they start to speak but thankfully Iruka-Sensei dragged them back to their seat.

"No guys, we're not doing this today, you'll have time later!" Iruka-Sensei stated. "But Sensei! We love our Elise-Chan!" They then got out of Iruka-Sensei's grasp and knelt down in front of me once again and extend out their arms.

 _"Elise is the sun, yet dark at the same time_

 _She is the night sky with no stars_

 _She is mysterious, that's what she is..._

 _She believes she's alone, but she's not"_

Of course, I was confused, "Was that supposed to be a poem? If so, that was terrible. It didn't even rhyme..." I guess I broke their hearts because it looks like I crushed their hopes and dreams?

Iruka-Sensei then grabs them by the ears and drags them back to their seat. They're more annoying than Naruto, at least he doesn't confess his love to me. I then heard grumbling from Sasuke, why's he mad?

"Anyways, since that mess is done, after lu-" Know this would happen, Naruto then interrupted Iruka-Sensei.

"Iruka-Sensei! How come a great ninja like me has to be with a slug like Sasuke!?" Wow, Naruto...Nice insult...I don't know if you know or not but that was sarcasm. If you were wondering.

"Ugg, shut up Naruto," Sakura said with annoyance laced into her voice.

"Well, Naruto if you really want to know. Sasuke has the second highest marks while you had the third lowest." Iruka-Sensei answered causing everyone to start laughing. "To create a balanced squad, we put one of the best students with one of the worst student." Wait Naruto didn't have the lowest scores?

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke warned the blondie.

"Hey, do ya wanna say that again!? I didn't catch that!" Naruto barked.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke challenged, making the other students laugh. This has gone on log enough. So I decided to try and end their bickering.

"Iruka-Sensei, who had the lowest scores anyways?" Naruto, of course, was surprised about what I had just said, understandable.

"Lowest score? Hikaru and Kaoru of course! Why do you think you're grouped with them? You practically make up their scores." Iruka-Sensei said matter factly.

Kaoru then stood up from his seat. "So our idiocy brought us to our beautiful Elise-Chan? How lucky are Hikaru!" Hikaru then stood from his seat and nodded his head.

 _ **Oh...my...gosh...I'm...tired...of...this...**_

So I got out of my seat and turned around to give them a piece of my mind as calmly as possible.

"You know what, I'm so sorry I call you two stupid...I really thought you two have always known!"I said shrugging my shoulders with a smirk on my face.

Of course, the idiots meant it literally! So they came running towards me and hugged me. Boy... heads are about to turn. But luckily for them, Iruka-Sensei pulls them away by the ears.

"Like I said boys, leave the damned girl alone!" Iruka-Sensei barked.

"But Iruka-Sensei! She is our one true love! And she's on our team! Someday we'll get married and she'll have our babies! Thirty-Three to be exact!" No...GO AWAY IMAGES! Iruka-Sensei decided to ask the geniuses the question.

"There's two of you, and one of her. How will that work?" I think their whole world just shattered... again...

"Anyways" Iruka-Sensei then walked back to his spot, satisfied with his work. "After lunch, you'll meet your senseis," Iruka-Sensei said, "Until then, class dismissed!" Everyone then left for lunch. I walked out of the classroom to the best of my abilities trying to lose the Lovey Twins.

Luckily I got outside with the twin knowing, I saw Naruto ask Sakura to join him for lunch. She, of course, rejected his offer in favor of heading off to look for Sasuke instead...Jerk.

Naruto looks pretty upset about it so I went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Naruto, let's go eat together. So forget about her."

Of course, Naruto agreed, and we went off to eat our lunches in a clearing bit far from the Academy to make sure the Lovey Twins don't find me.

"I still can't believe it that Iruka-Sensei put me on the same team with that jerky Sasuke!" Naruto complained.

I just sigh... ow... I need to stop sighing.

"Naruto, at least you're not on a team with two boys who confess their love for you every single day. So you're pretty lucky." I said popping blueberries into my mouth, muhm... yummy blueberries~~.

"I honestly would rather be a part of your team Naruto. Sure you have Sasuke and... UGH, Sakura. But at least, if you choose to, you can actually learn! I'll just be distracted every single second." I said once I was finished with my rant, I drank a little bit of my water.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that...Sasuke DOES have a crush on you..."Naruto said, deep in thought.

WHat!? I then spat out my drink and start coughing. "Naruto YOU of all people shouldn't say that! And if he does like me, I would shot myself..."

"Elise you're like the only girl who doesn't like Sasuke... why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto...I was best friends with Sasuke before he, you know... changed. Sure, the massacre changed me tremendously... but not as much as him... Itachi told Sasuke something before I got there... I just don't know what was said... I honestly would like him now if he wasn't the way he was... Most girls only like him for his looks; pretty sad..." I said, my voice trailing off.

I stopped speaking as I looked into one of the Academy's windows. I saw Sasuke was leaning against it, he was all alone. I feel bad.

Elise...Elise! Hellooooooooo!?" Naruto said. He then poked the side of my head.

"Hmm? Oh... Sorry. Sasuke's always like that... alone." I stated sadly.

"Well, Elise...He chooses to be alone. If he wanted to he could talk to anyone and they would befriend him instantly!" Naruto answered easily. I then looked back at the Uchiha, unable to say anything else.

"Elise why do you feel sorry for him, his a jerk!" Naruto said. And I looked back at him.

"Naruto... No one deserves to be lonely. How do you feel when you're lonely? Like crap. It's one of the worst pains that you can feel...No matter who you are." I said. All knowingly with that little pain.

He just looked back at his food and started glaring at it as I ruffled his hair.

We were heading back to the Academy. When Naruto spotted Sasuke, I could see the gears turning in his head and smoke coming from his. I didn't stop him when he then ran off with a devilish grin to perform his prank.

Oh shit... I need to get out of the open before the twins find me! So I ran my chakra to my feet and ran back to the Academy into one of the rooms to hide. After I shut and locked the door, I sighed in relief.

"Oh, Hey Elise, what are you doing here?" I then turned around to see Hikaru...

...

 **...Shit.**

"Oh, Hey, what am I doing here? Well uhh... haha, no reason!" I said all awkwardly. He just sighs and walks up to me causing me to walk backward and hit my back to the wall. He, of course, walks up and grabs my chin and forces me to look at me with his grayish, blackish eyes.

"I know when you're lying, Elise." He said looking into my eyes, searching.

Umm... I should change the subject. Good idea Elise, why thank you, Elise!

"Where's Kaoru?" After a few seconds, after I had asked, he let go of me. "He was actually went looking for you. We thought since we were on the same team, we should eat lunch together, but it looks like you choose to have lunch with Naruto..." He answered, Ummm this is getting awkward... "Anyways, I'm just going to go..."

I then began to walk towards the door until Hikaru grabbed me by my arm pulled me towards him and...wait...IS HE...

 **SNIFFING ME?!**

I was about to tell him to let me go but he did so without me having to. I then looked back at him and walked back towards the door, staying on guard while I unlock it and walking out of the room.

The hell was wrong with him?

I wanted to talk to Naruto about Hikaru. What just happened honestly scared me, and I really need to talk about this to someone.

But as I was looking for him, I saw Sakura talking to Sasuke but of course, his ignoring her. I wanted to know what they were doing. So I snuck over there.

"Oh, Sasuke! You're such a bad boy! Are you ready now? Because I'm raring to go!" Sakura said fangirling.

 _ **I feel... uncomfortable...**_

Sasuke walked right past her.

Of course, Sasuke didn't answer her. Instead, he turns his head around and asks, "Where's Naruto?" HA! Got rejected!

"Oh, there you go, changing the subject again! Just leave Naruto alone, all he does is picks fights with you! It's because he wasn't raised right. You know! He doesn't have any parents, right?"

 _ **Bitch, shut the fuck up.**_

He then gave Sakura his full attention and Sakura seemed a little happy about this? She really is a bitch.

"He always selflessly does whatever he wants! MY parents would get mad at me if I did something like that." Sasuke then started to glare at her...boy if I was him, heads would be turning right now.

"There are no parents to nag you if it's just you alone! So his selfishness comes out of various ways, just like Elise. Because she has no parents, she hangs out with him! And she chopped off hair because of her immaturity! What an idiot! Those two are selfish and bratty. They're all alone" I was about to go down there to give her a piece of my mind, but Sasuke starts to talk.

"The loneliness... It's something worse than getting scolded by parents and..."

Obviously, Sakura was confused by what he was saying. "W-Whats, gotten into you...?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and sent her a cold glare... "You annoy me." Ouch, that must have hurt her little fangirl heart.

I think it's time for Queen E to come out to tell a life lesson.

I then come out of the bushes to speak. "You're right Sasuke..." I think I scared them both because they both jumped when I came out.

"Loneliness... is one of the worst pains to be felt." I then look at the clouds above me. "It's one of the main reasons why I fall asleep crying every night... and always wake up in the middle of the night because of my nightmares...But... I don't let my pains stop me..." I then look back at them.

"They help me become stronger! Because of my loneliness, it adds beauty to life. Ask Naruto, he would probably say that something." I say with a smile.

"There's probably only one pain that is stronger than loneliness, " I then look a Sasuke while saying this, "Heartbreak." Then I turn back around to go find Naruto. "Anyways, I need to go find Naruto."

I then felt and hand on my shoulder, so I turned around to see Sakura staring at the ground. "What do you want?" I asked, turning around to face her. But she stayed quiet and kept staring at the ground frowning. "Well... What is it?

Am... Am I annoying?"

I don't want to be a total jerk... but I also don't want to be dishonest soo...

"Well... I don't have anything against you but... I find you pretty annoying," I answered putting my pointer to my chin and looking up to the sky. "You know... Naruto has been called worse than 'annoying'... And he doesn't care one bit... But you on the other hand; act all hurt and offended." I then look back at Sakura to see a shocked look on her face.

"You call Naruto a brat and blamed it on the fact that he was raised without parents... To me, that's pretty bitchy to me... So to me, you're more like a bitch than annoying..." I then walk away from Sakura to try and Naruto.

 **Author's Pov**

Little did Elise know that two people who she will become very close, with were watching her.

 _ **~~Elise Pov~~**_

I entered the Academy and began searching for Naruto. After about a minute or two, I found a confused Sasuke and five Naruto's... Do I need glasses?!

I walked up to Sasuke to ask him a question.

"Umm, am I seeing this right?" I then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I guess?... I thought Naruto couldn't do the clone Jutsu..." I looked back at the multiple Naruto's... "Yeah well... Things change I guess!" I said with a smile. And went to break up the... Naruto's?

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter seems depressing; just writing how I feel~~**

 **I really had a hard time ending this chapter, it just went on and on! And I hope you all like Elise and the twins so far! I've been working on how these characters and how they will change the plot for about some time now... I believe since the summer of 2016! Haha!**

 **Bye!~~**


	4. Chapter Two: Some Odd Introductions

_"You have to think anyways, so why not think big?"_

 _ **For those how are confused, Itch is the nickname that Elise gave Itachi. Say it like Itchy. P**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Some Odd Introductions**_

* * *

 _ **Kakashi Pov**_

I'm not too sure that Ryuu would be is a good fit for being a Sensei. It's not that his too unqualified to be a Sensei, his more than qualified. He's an extremely capable Ninja. It's just his personality.

I'm concerned that he would be, I don't know, a little too easygoing. I mean, I'm easygoing, but I have my limits. I'm not like Guy...Poor kids...

I just don't know if I talk with Lord Hokage about this, It's not my place to say. But Ryuu will be looking after children during life and death situations! Lord Third is starting to talk.

"Ryuu, attention" Lord Third asked trying to attention.

"Hmm?" He answers picking at his ear. Clearly disinterested.

"You will be the Sensei on Team Twelve, I expect fine work."

"Fine, old man," Ryuu replied, looking to the side.

"You team consists of Hikaru and Kaoru Aijin, and also Elise Uchiha." Lord Third announced.

"Alright, Everyone except Ryuu and Kakashi is dismissed," Lord said with authority in in his voice. After he said that, everyone went off

"Kakashi, Ryuu, you two are to have your teams do the bell test together, but have the test separate, you may leave Ryuu." Lord Third told the both of use. Ryuu then walked out of the sticking his thumb, pointer, and index finger up as he waved bye to the both of us.

"Smell ya later, Kakashi, old man." He said as he walked out of the room. I then looked back at the Third.

"Lord Third, are you sure it would be a good idea of having Ryuu as a Sensei? I know I'm speaking out of line, but I've known Ryuu since he was nine years old." I was going to speak more but he interrupted me.

"Kakashi, why do you think I told you two to have the bell test together? You can see if his ready, okay? If not, maybe he can realize this is is not a game. And you're not speaking out of line, he'll be teaching two thirteen-year-olds and an eleven-year-old. It's your job to care about their lives too." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah but..."

"Yeah, Kakashi?" He said with a head tilt.

"I wanted Elise to be on my team..." I said whining a little. Because of that comment, he gave me a big laugh. After his laugh, he asked back,

"Because you and Guy found her in the woods when she was two, right?" He asked with a bit of humor in his voice. "Anyways, you should take your leave." He said a little bit more seriously. So with a head nod, I walked away with my hands with my pockets.

As I walked out of the building, I was surprised by someone hanging upside down in the doorway.

"Hey, Ka-Ka-She, what the old man say?" After he said that, he then flipped to his feet and walked with me.

"Nothing special," I answer, walking the opposing way of the Academy.

"Yo Kakashi, the Academy's that way. " He said getting in front of me and pointing the opposite way.

"I know," I said walking around him. Surprising him a little. "If you're so worried, why don't you go to the Academy without me?" I asked, turning to him a little bit.

"I thought that since we're doing the bell test together, we could do our introductions as a together." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Sure, we can do that... It would make sense to do that. But I don't feel like meeting them now...maybe later." I said with boredom in my voice as I take out my book to read and just start walking.

"Oh, ho ho! I like you Kakashi! So... where are we going to go?! I got an idea! Maybe we can-," I then caught him off before he could say anything else. But knowing him, it's probably to do with the hot spring...

"I got an idea, maybe you can shut up while I read..." I said, knowing that my annoyance was lacing into my voice. As I kept on reading.

* * *

 ** _Elise Pov_**

"Naruto! Just sit down!" Sakura backed, glaring at my blue eyed best friend, who was peeking out the door of the classroom for the millionth time today.

"I don't want to! How come us and Elise's team are the only teams who haven't met their sensei! Even Iruka-Sensei left! I'm ready to go, I'm ready to roll! Believe it"! Naruto said, glaring out the door.

I just sigh at their bicker and lean on my hand. And suddenly, the Lovey Twins actually floated up to me with drool coming out of his mouths. "We're fine with waiting!" Hikaru said with hearts in his eyes, "We love seeing our beautiful gazelle leaping out in the wild." Kaoru said, grabbing my hand. We then heard laughing coming from inside of the wall but it instantly stopped.. _.The hell..._

"Ugh, can you guys?" I said to the boys while I tried to remove Kaoru hand from trying to reach my chest, "Stop being a pervert Kaoru! And Naruto, our Senseis are probably just busy..."I said blushing.

These guys won't shut up! Hikaru and Kaoru are always being idiots, like always; Naruto and Sakura won't shut up! Sasuke's fine... But it's been hours! My tolerance I've had is just slipping away...

If our senseis were assigned to our teams, what else would they be doing, my sweet Elise?" Kaoru asked with his head tilted.

Well, if I know who were on my team... I'd be running like the end of the world is coming..." I said, causing the boys to laugh. "You're so right my beautiful rose!" The boys said at the same time...

 **KILL ME PLEASE.**

"I got it!" Naruto's voice piped up, he ran over to the chalkboard to grab an eraser then ran over the doorway; placed the eraser in the crack of it. Making a trap for the next person who'll walk into the room.

"Naruto! What are you doing?! You shouldn't do things like!" _Sakura scolded him like she was his mom... wait, umm, no! I didn't mean that!_

"No way a Jounin; a skilled shinobi, would never fall for a trick like that..." Sasuke said with his hands crossed at this chin... But of course, Sakura, Hikaru, and Karou looked at him as if he solved the biggest puzzle ever... Or the mystery of the universe...

I then shook my head, "Idiots" I mumbled. "What beautiful Elise?" I look up to see Kaoru up in my face. Of course... he scares me... "AHH!"

 **-THUD-**

Of course... I fall backward causing me to hit my head on the desk behind me... Looks like I'M the idiot...

As I was rubbing my head, the Lovey Twins were frantically apologizing and trying to pick me up off the ground, of course, I was going to tell them to go away because they were on top of me! I swear... they're weirdos...

"N-no! Get away from me!" I said blushing and studdering. What? They're boys and they're ON ME. Don't like it. The boys only lifted up an eyebrow and just look at each other and just shrugged their shoulders.

I hear... grumbling... I began to look around to find the source of this grumbling sound...

 ** _Sasuke_**

"Sasuke," I said, he then looked at me, raising a fine black eyebrow.

"Whatcha grumbling at?" Of course, he just turns and starts to glare at the floor _... Oh... I get it..._

"So you're mad that Hikaru and Karou were on top of me! But don't you blame the floor...Ummm... Blame Karou! He's the one that was in my face!" I said with a teasing smile.

He was about to say something back but then the door opened, and when I look up, I saw that a silver-haired man fall victim to Naruto's eraser trap or 'punishment'... whatever... He had a mask covering most of his face, and his Leaf Headband was slanted, covering one eye.

With a sigh, he picked up the eraser... "Thanks, Naruto, he thinks we're idiots..."

"HA! Ka-Ka- **SHE** did you REALLY fall for a simple prank! I've made worse!" We then watch as a man with black hair and blue pulpless eyes follow Kakashe?... Into the room. But Kakashe ignored the raven haired man.

"Heh... So my first impression of you... You're all idiots..." Sasuke and Sakura looked directly at the floor, embarrassed at the first impression they have just made. But I will not stand for such... Ignorant...

So I then, being the OH SO NORMAL PERSON I AM, stood up to give him a piece of my mind.

"Hey! You're the one who fell for the prank! About abut you stop being a hypocrite umm... Cyclops! Yeah, Cyclops!" I said pointing straight at him... Man, I need to calm down...

Everyone seemed shocked, except silver haired man, seemed more than shocked, but the other man seemed satisfied. "Umm... Sorry for that..." I then sat down in my seat. "Ha! Did you hear that Kakashi! She made fun of your name like I do! Girly, you're on Team Twelve, right?" I looked back at him and nodded. The twins then pushed me back and lifted a hand, showing their gloves, "We are too!" Ryuu was about to answer back but Kakashi interrupted him.

"Now let's go..." We all walked out the room and when up to the rooftop.

* * *

Kakashi and Ryuu led us to a balcony area that had an overview of the village. The balcony was the color light gray concrete, which was covered with white tiles. I tried to sit with Naruto on the left of him but the twin quickly sat on either side of me, and may I add, VERY close. Sasuke sat in the middle, leaning his elbows and crossing his hands under his chin. And Sakura, bless her little fangirl heart, sat right next to Sasuke on his right...

Kakashi-Sensei leaned against the metal railing and crossed his arms; my sensei just jumped on top of the metal railing and squatted down and starts picking his nose... How is it not... breaking?... Wait a minute... why are we with Squad Seven? Are we not suppose to be together? The other teams weren't. I'll ask them.

"Umm, why are we doing introductions together? The other squads aren't..." I asked calmly. Everyone seemed shocked about me asking this question... Was I not supposed to not ask?

The silver haired man just smiled at me from under his mask, " We'll tell you all after we do the introductions." I nodded my head.

"Let's see... why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi Sensei asked calmly and smoothly.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?"

" Well, you know... Basic things... Your likes, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future... Stuff like that... Let's start with Squad Seven, is that fine Ryuu?" He turns to the side to find that Ryuu was picking his nose...

He looks back at Kakashi-Sensei, STILL picking his nose."... Hm?" Kakashi-Sensei just sighs... "I'll take that as a yes..."

"Hey hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei? Naruto suggested. I think they forgot we're here... "Yeah, you are a mystery to us after all," Sakura said in her typical annoying voice.

"Who me?" He said pointing at himself. He then lowers his arm and crosses his arms across his chest. "Well... I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes? Hmm, don't have any. Things I hate, none of those either."

Naruto and Sakura looked confused as they shout in unison "Huh!?"

"As for my dreams... I haven't thought about those... and, I have a few hobbies..."

Everyone just drops sweat while I try to suffocate my giggles... He then points at Naruto. "You, the blondie. Go next."

Naruto grabbed his ninja headband, and started to move it up and down.

"Sure! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, especially when Iruka -Sensei treats me! I like to taste ramen and compare then too! I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put in the hot water!... And my hobbies are... uhh... I guess pranks."

Que the face palm! I facepalmed and Kakashi-Sensei seemed completely unmoved. But I smile at Naruto.

My dream... Is to become the greatest Hokage! So I can finally earn respect!" He continued with that energy he has.

I grinned. "Of course you'll become Hokage Naruto! Hard work beat talent!" I tell him with a grin.

"Okay... Next," He said, looking at the pinklet.

I'm Sakura Haruno! I like... well, the person I like is..." She glances at Sasuke; I just roll my eyes. "And my hobbies is... well, my dream is to..." She the put her hands and squeals... of course I facepalm. Kakashi again seems completely unfazed.

"Ok, and what are the things you hate?"

Sakura didn't need time to answer that question.

"Naruto and Elise!" HA! Why me!? Of course, I crack up laughing as Naruto started to break down. Sakura was to busy giggle and looking at Sasuke.

"Did ya hear the Sasuke-'Kun'? Sakura said that her hobbies are you! Now... Let's think about it for a minute!" Sasuke didn't move but he did start to show a small blush though. Hehe.

"Oh..." I stood up cleared my throat for my next part... _"But SASUKE-KUN I just love you SO MUCH I-I-I SASUKE-KUN please don't b-b-b-b-b-be evil SASUKE-KUN stop it SASUKE-KUN love me please SASUKE-KUN... also fuck you Naruto..."_ I clear my throat again and sit back down. "That was my impression on Sakura... What did you all think?"

This caused Naruto to defend Sakura, Sasuke to hold Sakura down from punching me, and the Lovey Twins to laugh and praised me...

* * *

 **Kakashi Pov**

So it seems girls these days care more about boys than training to be a ninja. How frustrating. How could I teach her ninjutsu if was more interested in love? The blondie, Naruto, he has sure grown up in a... interesting way... He'll sure be interesting one day... It surprising how Elise acts for having the third highest score in the Academy's history. Itachi and Sensei always were so... calm and patient, she seems so sarcastic and impulsive... I looked over at Ryuu to see him acting like an ape... I think I'll do the rest myself.

"I think that's enough, Elise, Sakura. Next?", I said looking down at one of the last of the Uchiha clan.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha... There are many things that I hate... and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, as I will mine it into a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." Silence, there was tension in the air. I looked at Naruto, Hikaru, and Kaoru. They, of course, thought Sasuke was talking about killing him.

On the other hand, I thought Sakura would say something about how 'cool' he is, but she didn't. Elise was in deep thought.


	5. Ch Three: I Miss This Side But Why?

_**Chapter Three: I Miss This Side... But Why?**_

 ** _"Whoever is trying to bring you down, is already below you."_**

* * *

 ** _~Elise Pov~_**

 **The air seems so cold... and yet...**

 **He's talking about Ichi... I could NEVER hate Ichi...**

"Itci..." I whisper without any thinking about stopping. I felt a hands on both of my shoulders. I looked to see whose hands they were.

Hikaru... and Kaoru... Thanks...

No one seems no one's going to talk... I should break the ice...

"So Sasuke..." He looks at me with a glare. "HA! Slow down there tiger! Soo... You say you're going to knock some girl up and kill someone! _Very_ attractive!" I say trying to tease, he only glares at me harder. But Naruto and the Lovey Twins starts laughing like goofballs while I smiled with satisfaction.

"Anyways..." We look back at Kakashi-Sensei.

"Now... I believe that you're sensei, Ryuu should do your students introduction..." We look at Ryuu and he looks Kakashi.

"Naa Kakashi-Senpai... you're doing such a great job! I'll give YOU the privilege of the introductions of my three BEAUTIFUL students!" He says with a goofy smile and crossing his arms. Kakashi-Sensei just sighs.

"At least introduce yourself..."

"Why... Of course, I will do so!"

He then jumps off the rail and lands right in front of us... I will make the assumption that he's a rapist.

"Yo, My name is Ryuu Amachi! I like lots of things such as; girls, hot girls, girls with large watermelons, and apples!"

...Apples?

"What I hate are losers, rules, and umm..." He looks at Kakashi. "And Kakashi's stupid mask! I've known him for fourteen years and I have NOT seen his face at ALL. I've shown him my tattoo but NO~~ not his stupid face because it's his stupid prized possession!" He says while crossing his arms. Kakashi-Sensei sighs. "Hobbies and dreams Ryuu..." We all drop sweat.

"Oh, those!" He says seeming to completely forget what he had just said...

"My hobbies are watching the show at the hot spring... if you know what I mean~."

"Ryuu, keep it PG..." Kakashi-Sensei sighs while Naruto and the Lovey Twins giggle...

What does he mean by the 'show at the hot springs'?

"Right right... loser... My dream is to be on a beautiful deserted island with only me, myself, and me... Of course with some beach babies with me~." I drop sweat, you could tell he was imagining it in his head. And of course, I had to say something...

"Kakashi-Sensei? Are you sure he's our sensei?" Ryuu-Sensei falls but quickly stands back up. "Of course I am girly~," He says with a stupid smirk on his face

 **...I want to die**

I look at Kakashi-Sensei with a look of help.

"Anyways Ryuu... He pushes Ryuu out of the way. "Let's start... Silver head... Speak..." He says like he's trying to command Kaoru...But of course, both of the twins appear in front of me.

"Our names are Hikaru and Kaoru Chikaka. Our likes are Elise, Elise's name, Elise hair, Elise eyes, when Elise talks to us, and spicy stuff." They say extending their right arm out.

I dropped sweat... Why am I surprised?

"Things we hate are when people are mean to Elise, flirt with Elise, touch Elise, look at Elise..." I didn't listen to the rest of their dislikes because if I did, I would punch their faces in...

"Stop... we get it... You hate it when people do things with your Elise" Kakashi-Sensei said, clearly annoyed about their introduction. The two looked at each other and shrug and headed back to their seats.

"Alright... what are your hobbies?" Kakashi-Sensei asked almost regrettably.

The twins blink a couple times and look at each other. "We don't feel comfortable about answering that question..."

 _I feel uncomfortable again..._

Kakashi-Sensei only shook his head. "Alright... what are your dreams?..."

 _Oh no..._

The two look down at the ground and Hikaru pulled a scroll from his bag. They opened the scroll and a rapier poofed out. Hikaru handed the katana to me and I immediately started drooling at it.

Kaoru started to talk alone surprising, "Elise, we realize that we both can't have you... therefore, one of our life's is meaningless..." I looked at him and started to register what he was saying.

Life is Meaning + Rapier = Kill?!

I immediately ran over and throw the rapier over the balcony. And rushed back to them and hugged them. "No! I'm not going to kill you!" I leaned back up to see that their eyes lit up.

"So you will have all thirty-thirty of our babies!" They asked with hope in their eyes. I deadpanned and just shook my head slowly. They just shook their head and hugged me.

"It's ok Elise! Even though you don't love us AND you're flat-chested, we still love you!" They said happily in unison. This caused Naruto and Sakura to laugh... Sakura's a hypocrite.

I'll **kill** them.

I was about to punch them in the face but of course, our _supervisor_ stopped me.

"Alright Elise, that's enough. How about you introduce yourself?" Kakashi-Sensei said with humor in his eyes. I gave THOSE TWINS my death look and sat back down.

I was raised by Uchihas... Of course, I have their death look! And with a sigh, I began..

"Um let's see... as you all know, my name's Elise. My likes? Well... I guess I like Naruto", Naruto being the piece of stupid he is stood up and cheered while the Lovey Twin go to the corner of the balcony and just sit there looking down... wow, "Even though he is an idiot" HA! He looks at me a deadpans and just sits back down.

"I really want to get done with this junk... I like to train, preferably about maybe five to twelve hours a day. I love food and jewelry... I believe 'hate' is a strong word, so I am using dislike... I dislike perverts." I look at the Lovey Twins, Naruto, and Ryuu-Sensei. "People who don't know HOW to shut up..." I look over a Sakura, Naruto, and the twin... again. "I hate it when people only believe I'm strong because I'm an Uchiha... I'm not an Uchiha, I was adopted." I snuck a look over at Sasuke. "As for my hobbies... I like to train... Um, that's it for hobbies... and as for my dreams... I want to meet my biological parents and...

 **I'm SO going to regret saying this...**

"I-I want to find the real reason why Ichi killed the Uchiha clan! Him saying _'To test my skills'_ is bull crap! I know that there is a lot more to the story! And I'm planning on to find out what! Why do you think I train so hard!"

* * *

 ** _~~3rd Person Pov~~_**

Silence... No one said a word...

This, of course, grabbed everyone's attention. Surprisingly including Ryuu. But unsurprisingly, there was one person out of this group who wasn't too pleased with one of her dreams.

 _'Wow... so that's her dream... I could have guessed everyone else's... But... I need to tell the Hokage...'_ Kakashi thought, astonished by what he had just heard.

The two twin were staring at Elise with hearts in their eyes. While Naruto and Sakura looked at Elise unbelieving of her dream... As for Sasuke...

He fisted his hands, trying to calm himself down. And of course, Kakashi noticed this...

"Alright!" Kakashi said, surprising everyone. But he, of course, said this to break the tension that was created by Elise's comment and Sasuke response. "You all are different and have unique personalities. I like that. My team and Team Twelve are going to do missions, starting tomorrow." This caused Naruto to leap up and start bouncing around in excitement. Elise, of course, smirked at her hyper friend.

"What kind of mission is that, Sensei?" Naruto yelled.

"First, we're going to do something that we eight will do separately... But we'll still be together."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT What is it?!" Naruto excitement was radiating off of him, causing the twins to join him in his excitement. Elise sighed at the boys. "You know Naruto, twins... What if it turns out to be something really stupid and you get let down big time..." She said with a shrug of her shoulder. The twins for the first time ignored her...

"Survival Training!" Ryuu and Kakashi said at the same time. Their excitement died quickly...

Kakashi gave Ryuu a look. "So NOW you decide to talk..." Ryuu shrugs his shoulders. "I thought it would be pretty cute to say it at the same time..." Kakashi sighed and looked back at the kids in front of him.

While Sasuke was just staring behind Ryuu and Kakashi. Elise, Naruto, Sakura, and the twins looked at each other, seeing if anyone was going to ask the question. Elise saw no one was doing it so she asked it.

* * *

 _ **~Elise Pov~**_

So... More stupid training... It'll problem be easy and boring... Like always... Might as well ask him what kind of training like a little girl...

"Then what kind of training is it? Kakashi-Sensei?!" I said, using my high-pitched voice. Kakashi-Sensei and Ryuu-Sensei then started to chuckle darkly... Well, what an interesting turn of events.

"If we tell you, you aren't going to like it." Kakashi-Sensei threatened while Ryuu-Sensei looked at us one by one... scaring us.

"Huh?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi-Sensei tone became dark as he continued. "Out of the thirty students who graduated, only twelve are actually going to be accepted into Genin. The others will be weeded out and be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training will be a make it or break it pass or fail test. And the dropout rate of 40%" I heard Sakura and Naruto gasped, the twins start to cry, while I just narrowed my eyes at Kakashi-Sensei... There has to be some sort of trick to this test...

Naruto sank back into his seat and the twins go off into their corner.

"Well... I told you six that you wouldn't like it like it." Kakashi-Sensei said with a smudgy tone while Ryuu-Sensei looked pleased with his friends to work.

Out of us all, Naruto was the first to speak. "That's not fair! I went through so much trouble... Then what was that stupid final exam for?" I ignored the rest of the conversation to turn to my own thoughts.

Hmm... I know I'll pass it! I mean I'm the smartest and I score perfect scores on my the exam AND the Jutsu part! I have this in the bag! But... I looked up at Ryuu-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei. Who knows what's up their sleeve... With Ryuu-Sensei, he seems like the person to tell his plan instantly! But with Kakashi-Sensei... Who knows?... But I need to stop being so cocky. I started to listen to them when he explained the instructions.

"Now that Kakashi has had his chance in the spotlight," Ryuu-Sensei said glaring at Kakashi-Sensei.

"Ryuu... I gave you many chances... Shut up" Kakashi-Sensei said calmly. We all giggled at Ryuu-Senseis face after he said that. He then cleared his throat.

"Sorry... I was rudely interrupted..." All of a sudden, a gear flipped in Ryuu-Senseis head.

"Be at the designated training ground tomorrow at 5 A.M. DON'T be late. You WILL be disqualified if you are... Bring your ninja equipment like kunai, shuriken, etc... You may bring any other weapon like a sword. You are dismiss-" Ryuu-Sensei was caught off by Kakashi-Sensei. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast... unless you want to throw up... Now you're dismissed!" With that Kakashi-Sensei vanished from sight. We then heard Ryuu-Sensei grown.

"Sometimes he makes me wonder WHO'S the dumbass..." He then turned to us. "Well... ummm, I really don't know what to say...bye." He said with a wave, and with that, he vanished away.

I looked at everyone. Naruto burst out in a loud whine, Sakura looked anxious while Sasuke seemed only a bit panicked. I was nervous but I don't want my nerves to get the best of me... I need to get my mind off of it. I need to go train.

I sighed and stood up. Once I was fully up, I felt two pairs of arms surrounding me. I know who they without even having to look.

"Lovey Twins, what do you want?" Everyone dropped sweat at the nickname I gave to them. I looked up at them to find that their eyes were watering... Curse my human emotions.

"Whats wrong?" I asked them with concern surprising everyone. The twins took a breath. "We're scared... We scored the lowest in the class... We're scared we won't pass..." I sighed and looked up at them and shrugged at them. "Don't let your nerves control you... that's step one... And they told you not to do something. Do it. If you don't do that thing, it will hinder you." They looked at me with a confused face. "I know I don't make since... But as a ninja, you must see through deception..." I looked a Sasuke.

"One of the main reasons why I believe there is more to the massacre then what they're telling us... I saw something in Itch's eyes that night... Maybe I was just seeing things... I need to stop being stupid and stop talking about this. Bye" I then began to walk away. The twins, of course, call for me but I just kept walking, deeply regretting what I had just said to them... in front of

Sasuke...

* * *

 ** _~~Hokage POV~~_**

Hmm... I wonder what I should have for dinner? I could have Hijiki or sardine fish balls... both have that WONDERFUL taste to them... I CAN'T CHOOSE! I then heard a knock on my door.

"You may enter..." The two can in. While Kakashi bowed, Ryuu just looked around, cocked his hip to the side and scratched his head. Kakashi upon seeing this grabbed Ryuu shirt and pulled him down. This caused me to chuckle. "Whats wrong... I asked with a small smile forming on my face. But it quickly disappeared upon seeing the seriousness on Ryuu's face.

"What is it?" Kakashi was about to answer but Ryuu was the one to answer. "It's about Elise. She's in denial about the Uchiha massacre. She believes there is more to what you're telling Sasuke and her..." I was shocked, but I need to stay calm. They can't know. So I gave them a small smile. "How about I go talk to her about it... But It makes since she's in denial about it... She looked up to Itachi as her brother." With a nod, Ryuu left, I turned to Kakashi.

"So the introduction went well?" I asked just to clarify.

"It went absolutely fine... everyone's introductions were absolutely... I was most surprised at Elise's though... But Ryuu and I decided to have introduction together because were doing the bell test together because we didn't want to confuse our students for the bell... If that was alright..." I nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"That's fine... How was Ryuu?" I know that this was the main reason why he had agreed to do the introductions with Ryuu, and he wanted to see Elise.

"He was a mess. He acted like an ape. He crouched down the metal railing fences and picked and nose and would not introduce himself to this team... well he did but I pretty much did all the work. But the told the students the instructions for the bell test." I nodded my head. "Is there anything else, Lord Third?" I had to think about it for a second.

"Hijiki... or sardine fish balls?" Kakashi just dropped sweat. "I'm be leaving..." With that, he turned around and went on his way.

What will I do with that Elise? Haha, she certainly has Itachi's smart... One day she would make a good Hokage... If it wasn't for Naruto. I stood up and turned around to look out the window. I'll need to go talk to Elise soon... And keep an eye on her to...

* * *

 ** _~~Elise Pov~~_**

Uggg! I'm so stupid! Why the hell did I say that? And in front of Sasuke! I'm so dumb!... Just calm down Elise... I closed my eyes, lowered my head and felt the wind blowing around me... Relaxing... I open my eyes to see a pail... my pail. I lifted my head up to see the pier and the water. Then one of my favorite memory comes to my head...

* * *

 _ **~~Elise Pov Six Years Old~~**_

 _"Come on Sasuke-Kun... You can do it!" I whisper to myself as I watch in a bush. Sasuke-Kun was showing Daddy the Jutsu that he's been working on... This is so important to Sasuke-Kun... He wants to show Daddy that he can be strong, just like Itch... I held my breath as I watched Sasuke-Kun started the hand signs. What came of the hand signs was a fireball ten times larger than the one he did when he first learned it. Haha! Go Sasuke-Kun! I knew you could it! I watched as turned around to look at Daddy. But Daddy just closes his eyes and walks way... Poor Sasuke-Kun... I saw as he looked down in defeat... I was about to walk out towards him until I heard Daddy say something to Sasuke..._

 _"Now then... That's my boy..." I was shocked at what Daddy said and I looked back at Sasuke-Kun. "You've done well. Work hard and you're bound to soar high. And to bring honor to that crest you wear on your back." I look at Sasuke-Kun to see a small smile on his face... Which causes me to smile to... "I will!" Sasuke says with determination. "For now on the mark you own path." he turns his head a bit to look at Sasuke. "Not in the footsteps of your brother." Sasuke gasps at this... But I thought that Daddy wanted Sasuke to be like Itch... Then Daddy walked away._

 _Once he was Daddy was gone, I ran to Sasuke-Kun and latched my arms around him. "You did it Sasuke! You did It! Can you teach me the Fireball Jutsu to!?" I asked, trying to squish him to death. But sadly, I'm too weak to do that. "Sure! I'll show you the hand signs!" He then walked up to the end of the_ peir _. "Alright! This_ are _the hand signs!"_

 _Then showed me the hand signs and told me their names on by one. "Alright, here I go Elise!" He said and began the hand signs. Once he was_ at _the last seal, he took a deep breath and a big fireball like before. "WoW! That was awesome Sasuke-Kun!" I said turning him and leaning into him. But he tilted his head a little. "Sasuke-Kun?" He asked with a smile blush. I blushed and did a miserable spin away from him. "Now it's my turn S-Sasuke!"_

 _I faced the pond and took a deep breath, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. Just keep calm, Elise... I brought my hands up in front of my hands... It feels so natural..._

 _Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger... Fire Ball... Fire Ball Jutsu!_

 _I then took a deep breath and heavily blew out air. But... it wasn't air... It was a fireball that was as big as Sasuke's! I did it for about five seconds until I needed to breathe. After that, I rested my hands on my legs and breathed heavily. Sasuke-Kun then turned my around holding my shoulders with a big smile._

 _"You did it, Elise! On your first time too! Let's go get my father and show him!" He then grabbed my hand to tug me along. But I just stood there..._

 _My father... That's right... I'm not their child... They adopted me... But..._

 _With I sad look, I looked at Sasuke. Which by the expression on his face, he was certainly surprised. "Maybe we shouldn't... Sasuke... It could not be a good idea... Plus he wouldn't care..." I began to walk away until he grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere._

 _"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?! Where are we going?!" I asked him, feeling my face suddenly becoming very hot and heated. He turned around and gave me a toothy grin. "You say that my father won't care... Right" I gave him a small nod. "Well, Elise... I know Itachi! And he REALLY cares about you! How about we show him AND my father!" I held back a giggle. "Fine...If that's what will make you happy..." I said with a small smile._

* * *

 **Elise Pov**

In the end, Sasuke forced me to show them the Jutsu. Sasuke's dad was the most surprised. And of course, Itachi was proud of me... It's just... too confusing... And It's funny at the same time! It's too cute I had a crush on Sasuke!

"Hey... What are you doing here?" Who is that?

I turned around with a sharp gasp, only to see Sasuke. I put a hand on my chest to calm myself. "Oh... It's just you... Shit, it's you! Ummm Haha! Gotta go! Bye-Bye!" I then turned around and began to skip away. Of corse, my arms were swinging stupidly... Well until he grabbed my right shoulder and pushed/pulled me to the ground behind him and of corse... I landed on my butt... That DUMB ASS!

I sat up to butt began to rub it and I just kept my eyes closed. "Ugh...Dumb ass... What the hell do you think you're doi-." I open my eyes to see Sasuke right in front of my face...

"Ummm... Have you heard of something called personal space? It's where I have my bubble and you have yours! So stay the fuck out of my bubbLLLE!"

I watched as Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and push me onto the grass beside the pier. He then sat on my hips.

 _Shit! I can't move! Ughh! Curse me for being 4'5!_

He moved closer to me, a couple of inches away from my face.

He took a lock of my short brown hair and twisted it in his finger. And I was just staring... Not moving... He tucked the pieces of my hair behind my ear. And of I began to feel a blush start coming upon my face.

"S-S-Sasuke, stop right now or I'll uhh... Punch you? Y-Yeah I'll punch you! I'll sock you in the jaw if you don't stop!" I fired at him, while my voice was becoming squeaky. He looked at me for a couple of seconds and starts chuckling...

I started growling at him. "Th-The HELL! Are you testing ME?! I can kill you if I want to you know!... BAKA!" I said, trying to scare him off. He raised an eyebrow at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes... You can make things too complicated..." He suddenly came forward and began to close the space between us... But

He **stopped**...

And did something that I haven't seen him do in so long...

 **Laugh**

I mean a little bit earlier he was just chuckling... Teasing me... This is a full on laugh... And I became dazed off as I looked at him... And I began to tear up... Completely forgetting the position we're in...

This is the Sasuke _I knew_... The one _I missed_... The one I **use to** have a big crush on... Right in front of me... Laughing... Tearing up from the joy he was feeling...

"Haha! You should see the look on your face, Elise! Haha!" He said. While I just blush and look away.

"S-Shutup... B-Baka..." I said in a small squeaky voice. I then recognized the position we were in again... And blushed big time...

Sasuke then opened his eyes and looked at me with joy overflowing from his eyes...

"Aww... What's wrong?! You embarrassed!" He said, teasing me in a baby voice. I looked at him and I felt my heart skipped a beat...

"W-Well... You ARE sitting on my hips... I think anyone would be embarrassed to have someone doing this..." I said, looking out to the side again blushing... What going on with Sasuke?

I peek back him to see him still there but blushing and staring at the bottom of my nose for some reason...

"Umm... Alright, I thought you would take the hint but I guess you didn't... Get off of me Sasuke." I deadpanned. He looked down to see what I was talking about. And he grumbles at me and climbs off.

After he and I are both standing back up, I look back at him and look out to the pond. Still with my body facing him.

With a little humor in my voice, I asked him, "Do you remember when you taught me the Fireball Jutsu, Sasuke?" I looked back at Sasuke to see he was raising his eyebrow at me. "Hmm... Elise are you bipolar or are you just a tsundere?" **OH, how HE can make my skin crawl.**

I just plaster on a fake, awkward smile onto my face and fisted my hands. "Why did you say that, dumbass?" I ask him, straining because I was gritting my teeth together. This dumbass thinks **HE** can waltz up in here and call me a **TSUNDERE**? Well, he has another thing coming! But he scoffs, closes his eyes, and turns away from me. And I sigh... I know when to stop.

 _I miss this side of Sasuke... But..._

 **Why?**

I look back towards the pond "Sasuke... I don't know if you know this or not... But you're the reason why I decided to become a ninja." I smile and close my eyes, "I know, I know. When you taught me that Jutsu... I just turned six at the time... But to tell you the truth... My decision my final when Itci did what he did." I opened my eyes and looked back at the raven haired boy. "And NOW ONE will stop me... Sasuke... Not you, nor Gramps can talk me out of my dream." I told Sasuke. With my head up high and chest out. Sasuke scoffed, closed his eyes, and smirked.

"Hm, Elise... Why can't you just open your eyes? And why are you so accepting for what he did?"

I sigh and drop my head. "Sasuke, I don't accept what he did. In fact... I want to kill him... But killing him won't make Mother and Father proud of us... Nor will it resurrect our clan... You can believe what you want to believe... But the world isn't black and white... Sasuke. We need to go to sleep, Sasuke. Remember we have that stupid Survival Training tomorrow. Bye..." I began to turn around but Sasuke grabbed my right shoulder.

"Elise, why don't you want to get revenge of Itachi?" Sasuke asked. I sighed and looked back at him. "Did you hear what I just said, Sasuke? And I don't want revenge, Sasuke. When seeking revenge, you're digging two graves, Sasuke... one for yourself... and one for Ichi... I don't want to lose the human I have left in me, Sasuke..." I turned around and walked away from Sasuke.


	6. Chapter Four: Odd Man Thing

_"If people think I'm just the boss's daughter, they're deceived."_

 _ **Chapter Four: Odd Man... Thing**_

* * *

 **Elise Pov**

I was looking out my window as dawn approached. Surprisingly for me, I'm already feeling a bit nervous AND I didn't get that nightmare...for some reason... but today is truly the day to see if we become Genin... I turned around to check what time it was. 6:03.

Wait... what time were we supposed to be there again? Meh... I don't care...

I wondered away from my window to go into the bathroom to take a shower. I just brushed my teeth in there too. After my warm and comforting shower, I turned off the water and walked out of the shower with small water droplets on my skin. I looked around the bathroom to look for my towel that I take in here and always hang up...

"Damned... forgot my towel..." So I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to try and find a towel.

"Elise!" I looked up from what I was doing and looked up at my open bedroom door. It fucking Naruto...

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath.

"Elise... Elise! You over slep-" I watched as Naruto came to my bedroom door followed by Sasuke... Am I still naked?

We all stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds... Until Sasuke decided to speak up.

"See, Naruto... she's not flat-chested... She's bigger than Sakura..." Sasuke said... I then felt my face go a thousand degrees. I teleported to my bed and grabbed and wrapped the sheet around me.

"Get the fucking **hell out** , or **I will tear your brainless heads off!** " I yelled. The boys ran from my room... I sighed and dropped the sheets back on my bed. I looked at the end of the bed and found that damned purple towel... I growled and picked up the towel and wrapped it in my hair furiously. Stomped to my drawer and pulled out my ninja outfit.

I took the towel out of my hair and brushed it. I then grabbed my special raptor and its case and without any hesitation, I hung it from my belt. It hangs at a comfortable length down the side of my thigh... I found this raptor when I first moved into my house in the flour bounds...

Then ran out my bedroom, down the hall, and found the nutjobs sitting at my table.

I walked to my counter and grabbed two apples and stuffed ten chocolate bars down my bra.

Don't ask how.

And I turned to the idiots with my arms crossed. "So what do you two want at **6:48** o'clock in the morning?" I said glaring at them. Naruto swallowed and explained their problem.

"Elise, you know that Ryuu-Sensei said that if we're late, we will be disqualified...Right!?" Naruto said loudly. So I walked up to him and put a finger on his lips. "Naruto remember... I don't want hearing loss..." I then removed my finger from his lips. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Elise I know. We had to be there at 5:00... remember." Sasuke then caught Naruto off. "Or were you off in lolly land... maybe that's the reason why you forgot your towel..." Sasuke said thinking. I sware... **I'll kill him**.

"Oh shut the hell up. This is my house, Sasuke. Remember? ... dumb ass..." I rolled my eyes.

"Elise, Sasuke! How about we not talk about this and we go to the training grounds... and we can't eat Elise! Do you want to throw up?" I looked at Naruto, put a hand on my hip and smirked.

"Well Naruto, I really don't want to be hungry later... " I then started to walk past them until I felt someone grab my Raptor case that I attached to my hip. I turned to glare at them to see Sasuke did it.

"When did you get a sword, Elise?" Sasuke asked. He let go of the case and I turned to them. "I actually found it in the floor boards on this house... I decided to use it because this raptor is extremely light, beautiful, and it's perfectly made for someone with my frame. Plus my fighting style uses a lot of my speed... and you guys know how fast I am... Soo~ I just started training with it... you know?" I said with a small smirk. When we graduated from the Academy, I was the fastest person in the class. The problem is I'm just so weak. So I trained my speed to make off from my weakness...

"Anyways... I'll go get my backpack all pack and we can head off..." I walked to the table and grabbed my backpack. I grabbed the chocolate bars from my bra and the apples and stuffed them in there. I then went off to my room to fill it with weaponry, some scrolls and grabbed one of my red apples from in there. I then ran back in my kitchen and saw Naruto tapping his foot impatiently and Sasuke looking at some pictures.

I rolled my eyes at Naruto and walked past them. "Let's go Buttbuddies." And I took a bit of my apple. "Have fun throwing up, Uchiha." I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Sasuke. "Have fun starving, Uchiha."

I then giggled softly. "What?" Naruto snapped at me. I looked at the two. "Wanna show me your butts? I mean, you two walked in on me... you need to learn to knock!" I said... but Naruto shook his head. While Sasuke went back to looking at the pictures.

I shrugged my shoulders "Fine... suit yourselves..." And turned around again and walked through the front door.

 **3rd Pov**

"Well, haha Sasuke... I guess we should learn to knock." Naruto said, turning to his raven-haired rival, scratching his head sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his hyperactive 'friend'. "You're the one who barged in here... I was just following you... idiot..."

And of course, Naruto was offended by this comment and fired back. "Well Idiot, you're the one who followed me! I was worried about her! She's like my little sister! And you may have grown up with her, but she says ALL the time she considered you as a best friend... plus when she was little, she had a crush on you... BELIEVE IT!" Naruto stomped out of the room leaving a very shocked Sasuke in his wake.

"What did that have to do with our conversation..." Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked out the door behind Naruto.

 **Elise Pov**

Sometimes I wonder how things could be if Ichi didn't do what he did... I've been wondering that all the time... even now... as I'm running through the streets to get to the training grounds... but right now, the streets were quiet... so I stop to look around to see what was going on. Right now the only people out at this time in the morning besides Naruto, Sasuke, the twin, Sakura and I are the merchants who are setting up for their shops and business for the day.

There was a baker who was pulling their creations out of the oven, and florist putting out fresh purple and white flowers, and many others. I wonder if I would be doing these things if Itci hadn't done what he did... but I sigh and go back to my running. I really need to put my past behind me. And look towards my future. I might become an official ninja... a step closer to my dream... to find out why Ichi did what he did! Or not... I need to stop thinking about this.

But like always, I feel a hand on my shoulder. So I turn around. And see a man.

This man looked... odd but familiar. He has rather pale skin and golden eyes with slitted pupils. He has purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. And straight waist-long black hair... I haven't seen him around here before... I wonder what he wants.

"I'm sorry sir... is there anything you need?" I said turning around giving him my full attention. The man gave me an odd smile. "I was wondering if you know a girl named Elise Uchiha... oh! and a boy named Sasuke Uchiha..."

I froze, and he smirked. "Umm, Yes... but may I ask who's asking?" I say, knowing full and well I was failing big time.

"I should introduce myself, my name is Orochimaru. And I'm asking. But it's a pleasure to meet you... Elise Uchiha..." He looked me in the eyes. And I froze...

I can't move.

He then lifted a finger to touch to touch between my eyes. And he smirked

He then looked at me and disappeared. And the heaviness was lifted away.

Orochimaru... where have I heard that name? What an odd man... and name...

And then I was on my way, to the training grounds.

Why do I have a bad feeling about that man... I'll look him up when I get home, I've heard that name before, but where?

 **Time Skip**

It took me about two minutes to get to the training grounds because I decided to run at my fullest speed. And I arrived to witness Naruto and Sakura fighting. The Lovey Twins sitting against one another's back, and Sasuke standing with his back facing everyone with his arms crossed, eyes closed and head down. And I sighed and walked over there.

"Knew they'd be late... agai,." I said to them with my hands in my pocket. They all turn to me once they heard my voice. "It's pretty obvious... they were hours late yesterday, why wouldn't they be late today? Ryuu-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei seem like the type." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Where were you, Elise?" Sakura asked me venomously. I blinked a few times and answered back but was caught off by Hikaru. "Yeah, Elise. We had Naruto and Sasuke go look for you! And you were about ten minutes behind them." I sighed. I really don't want to tell them about that weird guy... I mean... I can just tell a white lie but I'll just feel guilty...

Meh, I don't care.

"I was stopped by someone how was asking me for some directions. And I guess I got kinda sidetracked..." I said looking out to the side. Should they be here by now? "That doesn't matter! You're late! That means you'll be disqualified!" She said, loud and taunting.

I just sigh and put a hand on my hip and cocked in out. "How can I be disqualified for being late, Sakura? I mean, it's hypocritical for them to say, 'be here at 5 AM or you'll be disqualified'... if you ask me Sakura, they're tricking us. They know we'll do anything they tell us"... I turn away from her to face Sasuke and put my fingers under my chin. "Or maybe I'm just overthinking it..."

"Well, I think you're just overthinking it, Elise!" Sakura fired back.

Gosh, when will they get here? I look over at the twins. Kaoru was playing with a piece of grass while Hikaru was staring up at the sky. All in all, they were bored. So I walked over to them and sat crisscross with them. They looked over at me shocked. "Are you'll still nervous?" I ask them with a small smile and tilted my head a bit. The twin looks down sheepishly and nodded their heads. "Hmm... well, take these!" I said, taking off my backpack and rummaging through it. "Here! You two take two chocolate bars each!" I said happily and handed them the bars with two in each hand. When they grabbed them, they seem shocked for some reason.

"What? I didn't poison them or anything! Hn." I scoff, and stand and walk away from them. So much for **trying** to be nice to them... I look around and see that Sasuke was scowling at the twins... weirdo.

I then felt two hands grab my shoulders and pull me back. Then two arms threw themselves around me, then I felt two lips kiss my right and left cheeks.

 **The Stupid Twins...**

 **That should be their new nicknames...**

"We knew you liked us, babe... but you don't need to throw food at us. I looked at the two and they both were smirking... should I punch them in the gut, or just stand here blushing?

"Well... thanks for the chocolate Elise!" They said with a huge smile... yeah... I just keep of staring at them...

I turned to see Sasuke scowling at the twin again... what a dog.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day." We all turn around to see Kakashi-Sensei giving us a simple wave at us. While Ryuu-Sensei gave a wide smile and waved greatly.

"Hey, you're late!" Naruto, Sakura, and the twins yell. I just cross my arms with Sasuke and sigh.

"Well, you see a black cat crossed our path and we had to take the long path you see," Kakashi-Sensei answered back with a taunting smile. Ryuu just nodded his head agreeing with him.

Naruto growls in anger... "Naruto... don't act like a dog..." Be he just ignores me... typical dogs...

"Amen, Well... let's get started," Kakashi-Sensei says, all high and mighty. We all watch confused as Kakashi and Ryuu Sensei walk over to a clock? "Kakashi-Sensei? Where did the clock come from?"

"Okay... it's set for 2 P.M!"

"Ok" Kakashi took four balls from his pocket and threw to Ryuu-Sensei two bells. "The assignment for today is very simple! All you have to do is take these bells from us. That's all there is to it." Then Ryuu- Sensei, who I call the devil taunted us by teleporting behind us and ringing the bell in our ears. *Sigh*

"If you can get them by noon, you go without lunch."

"Ahhh?!"... who do you think said that?...

"And they will be tied to those post. And you will watch was Ryuu and I eat before your very eyes.

As if on cue, the twin's, Naruto's Sasuke's, and Sakura's all rumbled in unison.

"What!?" The Lovey Twins yelp, outstretching their arms in shock.

Sasuke looked down at his stomach and frowned.

What did I do? Well, I laughed. And everyone glared at me.

"Wait, why are there only four bells? There's four of us? And weren't we supposed to do the test separately? And sorry for being a Sakura... again" I ask calmly. I don't want to be a Sakura! "What does that mean... Elise?!" Sakura growled at me. But I just roll my eyes at her.

Sorry for being a bitch at the moment. I'll stop.

Ryuu answered this for me. "Well, sweet Elise. That way two of you will end up being tied to the post and ultimately be disqualified for failing to complete the mission!" Ryuu said getting in my face and pointing a finger in my face. Kakashi then finished his sentence, "Those two will be sent back to the Academy. But then again... all six of you may fail to... and We are doing this test together..."

"Like a happy family!" Ryuu-Sensei said cheerfully. Needless to say, we all looked at him. "Are you drunk Ryuu-Sensei? Go home." I tell him emotionless... and I was ignored. "Come ON!?"

"You guy can use any weapon... including Shuriken. You won't be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill us." Kakashi-Sensei says,

"And I know how much Elise wants to kill me... don't you, sweety?" Ryuu-Sensei says getting up in my face. **Smiling**... he's **teasing** me... is **he**.

I was about to punch him, but I heard a pig starting to squeal. "B- But Sensei! Those weapons are too dangerous! And Elise has a sword! That's too dangerous too! What if she doesn't know how to use it." Sakura... maybe I'll kill her instead...

"Sakura" I turned to her. "You do realize I'm not am an idiot... right? I wouldn't just bring my raptor I didn't know how to use it." I said glaring at her. She looked me in the eye and glared back at me. "Oh, I know your not an idiot. But you would be one if you went after my Sasuke." She fired back... I sigh and roll my eyes. "Honestly Sakura, I'm not interested in Sasuke. He has no personality... I mean he did last night... but we're not talking about this here. I want to just get done with this training exercise..." I then looked back at Kakashi.

Naruto began to laugh pointing his index finger at Kakashi-Sensei and announcing, "Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei! Haha! You couldn't even dodge my eraser trap!" Naruto joked. I sigh.

"In this world, class clowns are those who are the weakest links. Lowest scores, losers. And well, you can just ignore them." I watched as Naruto stopped laughing to glare at Kakashi-Sensei while Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at the ground... and I sighed... poor twins...

"When I say 'start' you can begin."

Without thinking, Naruto jolted forward. His kunai knife in hand, ready to attack Kakashi-Sensei. Kakashi-Sensei easily used his speed to stop Naruto's attack. He grabbed Narutos arm and twisted it so the kunai was pointing sharply at the back of his head. He did it as if he was nothing... like a little bug...

"Don't be too rash, Naruto! I'm excited to... but Kakashi-Senpai hasn't said start yet~~." Ryuu-Sensei commented, a smile appearing on both his and Kakashi-Senseis face.

The twins, Sasuke and Sakura backed up slightly, shock at just how strong Kakashi-Sensei is... I wonder how strong Ryuu-Sensei is... but I remained where I was standing, only a little shock by what Kakashi-Sensei can do. I mean he is the Copy Ninja... but I don't know anything about Ryuu-Sensei... Kakashi-Sensei released Naruto and Naruto quickly got behind me.

"But... to be far... it looks like you have the will to kill me. I really can't speak for Ryuu, but I'm starting to actually like you guys. And also... I forgot to say. You can only get a bell from YOUR Sensei... got it... alright?... set ready and..." Smiling, Kakashi-Sensei cleared his throat and in a loud, clear voice, he yelled one word

 _"Start!"_


	7. Chapter Five: The Blood Bond

Ummm... I'm changing Elise's name to Taiga... I believe the name fits her better.

And I've realized that I've never shown what Taiga wears and what the twins look like...

Go to Polyvore and my username is eliseewalker.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Blood Bond**

 _"...our impulses are too strong for our judgment sometimes"_

* * *

 _ **Hokage Pov**_

"Iruka... What do you wish to see me about? I don't think you came here to just merely drink tea and chat... Did you?" I asked, but I already knew what he wanted...

"Naruto has been assigned to Squad Seven. The Jonin in charge of that group. Just how tough of a trainer is he?" Iruka asked. With his head resting on his chin. So... I was right.

"You are concerned about him?" I asked. Of course, he is... But I wonder if he'll ask about Taiga...

"I am. I heard a rumor about his training methods..." He answered back. "Hmm..." I slid the data book towards him to see. "What's this?"

"This book contains all the trainees who've ever been assigned to him... Those who have passed, and those who have failed..." I gruffed out... I'm getting old. Iruka gasped in shock.

"May I see?" He asked with anticipation. He just grabbed it... He did need to say 'May I see~~' He just grabbed it?!... Kids these days... When he opened the book, he began to search for the page, but it only took a few seconds for him to find... And he was shocked by what he found...

Because I booked marked it... Because I'm the Hokage.

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"But... To be fair... It looks like you have the will to kill me. I really can't speak for Ryuu but I'm starting to actually like you guys. And also... I forgot to say. You can only get a bell from YOUR Sensei... Got it... Alright?... Get ready and..." Smiling, Kakashi-Sensei cleared his throat and in a loud, clear voice, he yelled one word._

 ** _"Start!"_**

* * *

 ** _Taiga Pov_**

I watched as Sasuke and Sakura vanished out of sight and Naruto remains out in the open. Hmm... I meandered to a nice tall tree and teleport onto a sturdy branch and stood there. Getting an aerial view and the terrain of the training grounds.

Naruto was just... Standing there. Making loud noises. I think I can make it out what he's saying.

"Yeah, the only thing here weird is your hair cut. Believe it!" Then Naruto began charging at Kakashi-Sensei.

I couldn't spot Sasuke or Sakura... They must have found a good spot to hide... At least their team seems to have some hope... I mean... I love Naruto, but I'm not gonna lie. He has a big heart but... It seems like his heart's all he's got...

Wait... Where's Hikaru and Karou? They're not on the ground... Did they find a place to hide? Maybe I'll go look for them. I then heard a twig break.

I don't want to just go on attacking the person... It will draw attraction... So I grabbed a shuriken from my pouch and aimed it where I heard the sound behind me...

And I heard a _yelp_... So I sighed and turned around to see Hikaru and Karou, who were still big eyed from the shuriken I threw at them... Because the shuriken hit right beside of Karou's head onto the tree.

"Um... Sorry about that... You really shouldn't have snuck up on me..." I say leaping onto the branch they were on. I was expecting them to speak at the same time but Karou was the one to talk.

"It's fine... But we were thinking... How are supposed to get the bells if one of us are against a Jonin? We are just Genin right now... So what we came up with was, what if this exercise was not just about getting a bell... But for us using teamwork to obtaining the bells?" Karou said, looking at me right in my eyes while Hikaru was watching the fight between Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei below.

And I was shocked by his words... But he makes absolute sense... But still, I want to do this by myself... I want to find out why Ichi did what he did... And I know for sure I'll be alone for that... But, then is then and this is now. And right now I need to get a bell to pass. "Alright... We'll work together but... Ryuu has only two bells... There's three of us. Wait... They did that to put us against each other..." I told to the twins. The twins smile and wrap one arm around each other. And they speak in unison.

"Come on, we are like one person already! We think the same, and we talk the same! So we'll take one and you'll take the other... Do you wanna see the rest of Naruto and Kakashi-Senseis fight?" They ask I look down at their fight to see Kakashi-Sensei pull out his all-powerful weapon...

A book... I wanna watch.

"Sure... Let's watch. Grab my shoulders..." They grabbed onto my shoulders and I teleported to a bush close to their fight.

"Wait... Twins... that book isn't just any book... that books 'Make-Out Paradise'!" I told them quietly. I then turned to the two of them. "He's a perv! And who in their right mind would read that book during a fight!" I asked the twins. They just shrugged their shoulders and watched the fight.

When I read that book, I always blush... And it feels wrong to read it in public... Pervert...

"What are you waiting for... Make your move" That... pervert told Naruto. He doesn't want to be here... Well, that's what it sounds like.

* * *

 _ **Ryuu Pov**_

Hmm... So I guess those three found out the way to get the bells was teamwork... So when will they get out of that bush and fight me? I wonder if they know Kakashi and I know where everyone is? **Ugh**... **I'm bored**... Oh... if you're wondering where I am...

 _I'm standing in the tree behind them..._

I wonder why Taiga is being an idiot right now... Isn't she supposed to be the smartest Kunoichi who graduated this year? But honestly, her impulsiveness makes her not think... I bet she doesn't want to work with Hikaru and Karou... I bet this is the reason why Lord Third put Taiga in their group... They can teach her how teamwork is important... But she knows teamwork is important... It's going to be her impulsiveness that leads to her downfall unless she learns to control it. She's always been impulsive... Well, that's what Gramps says, but I think it became worse when she started hanging out with Naruto...

Haha! Naruto's cool in all but he's a bit... You know... Off...

...Damn, that's gotta stung... I watched as Naruto flew into the lake.

* * *

 _ **Kakashi Pov**_

Man... This kid is weird... Naruto was trying to punch and get one of my bells. But since I'm stronger, he couldn't. I then got behind him and put up a fire hand sign.

"Don't let your enemy's sneak up on you, Naruto."

* * *

 _ **Taiga Pov**_

That hand sign is for a fire Jutsu. He's not just toying with Naruto, he may demolish him... Just what is their teacher doing? I look to Hikaru and Kaoru and found that they were playing with the grass.

I sigh and tell them, "Guys... We need to watch out. Ok? We might get caught up in their fight. Let's get up into the trees. We can start up with a plan for getting the bells... Alright?" I ask them, they, of course, nodded back. "Let's wait until Naruto and Kakashi's fight is done... Or I can just teleport us to that tree over there." I said, pointing to a tree that was nice and had tons of leaves. It was perfect tree for us to hide in.

We then heard Sakura yell, "Naruto! Get out of there quick! He's going to kill you!"

The twins and Naruto look to where Sakura was but then we heard Kakashi-Sensei yell.

"Leaf Village, secret finger Jutsu!

...

...

...

Kakashi stuck his fingers up is Naruto's asshole...

"A Thousand Years of Death!"

I just sigh... Those two... Are just total idiots... I looked over at the twins. "Wanna set a plan up? Or just wing it? Because if Ryuu-Sensei does the same thing that Kakashi-Sensei is doing... We have this in the bag. What Jutsus can you two do anyway?" I ask them dropping sweat. Hikaru whispered in my ear "We'll tell youwant we move... Ok?" I just nodded back. "Well move and get set up... Ok?" They nod and grab onto my shoulders. And we teleport to the tree.

* * *

 _ **Hokage Pov**_

Iruka was shocked at what he found. "It... Can be. This is even worse than the rumors."

I chuckled and answered back, "Kakashi's test may be a bit more difficult than the others... But you know Ryuu... Right? He's doing his test with Kakashi right now." I told him.

Iruka looked back up at me sternly. "A bit more difficult? Not a single student has ever passed his test... And Ryuu is doing the same test!? He has the trainees Taiga Uchiha and the Chikaki twins, right? And those are the two Chikaki that are a part of the main house family of the Chikaki clan... Right?"

I drank a little more of my tea. "Yes, both of those statements are true... They all tried, but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's expectations. So they were all eliminated... And I expect Ryuu to be like Kakashi... But knowing him, he'll want to have fun with them..."

But that's my guess... But Ryuu was a part of the Anbu Black Ops with Kakashi... He'll always want to have fun with his opponents...

* * *

 ** _Taiga Pov_**

Eventually, Naruto was thrown into the lake. But what surprised all of us was that when here resurfaced, he did a pretty good job of getting to his Sensei. But, of course, his determination was not enough for the Jonin in the end.

"Taiga, what happened with Naruto? What did Kakashi-Sensei just do?" I looked back at the twins and looked back at Naruto.

Kakashi-Sensei used a Jutsu called the Substitution Jutsu... With this Jutsu, you quickly switch your own body with an object, so your enemy thinks he's/she's attacking you when he's actually attacking a log or a rock... leaving him open to a counterattack.

But in this case, Kakashi let Naruto catch him, then he switched bodies with one of the clones Naruto created. So~~ When Naruto thought he was going to nail Kakashi-Sensei but actually he was just attacking himself... And Kakashi-Sensei did that Jutsu so smooth, he made Naruto look like a total moron...Well, use that Jutsu against Ryuu-Sensei." I watch as Naruto looks down and to see a silver bell.

"And speaking of making Naruto look like a total moron, watch this." We look down at Naruto.

"A bell! I must have got him with my attack! He dropped a bell!"I sigh and facepalm as he laughs and slides down to get his bell... Only to fall into Kakashi-Senseis trap... Kakashi-Sensei knew how impulsive Naruto is... I'm impulsive too, but I know how deception works... But Kakashi doesn't let down his guard... Even when he's fighting a Genin.

Kakashi-Sensei then walks up with Ryuu-Sensei and grab the bell. I then turn to the twins. "While Kakashi-Sesnsei is talking to Naruto, I'll sneak up on Ryuu-Sensei and try and cut a bell off his waist with my rapier. When we start using taijutsu, please come out and help me. Or even if my first plan fails, come help me." I see them nod and I turn back around to watch them.

"Think before you use a Jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you, Naruto," Kakashi says boringly while Naruto groans. "Oh, and also..." Ryuu-Sensei finished him the sentence. "If the bait is obvious, don't take it," Ryuu-Sensei says with a big smile and jingling his bells in front of Naruto's face while Kakashi smiles. Naruto then groans louder and starts flailing around.

Kakashi-Sensei then starts talking. "A ninja must see through deception." He says with humor visible in his voice. " **I...Get... It... AH**!" Naruto says, growls at the two.

I turn to the twins. "I'm about to go, ok?" I see them nod back and I look back to the three and I brought out my raptor.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it... Get it?"

 _'Let's Go!'_

I added chakra to my feet and jumped down to Kakashi-Sensei and Ryuu-Sensei. I spotted the bells in Ryuu-Senseis hand and I aimed to slash the string attached to the bells. And...

 _Slash!_

I smirked at Ryuu-Sensei while I was in front of him. He just seemed shocked.

I then flipped and kicked the bells because they were falling in front of him. I just want to make sure he couldn't grab them! This stuff is hard you know! I then rolled to the ground beside the bells, grabbed them, and added chakra to my hand. To quickly grab the bells and put them in the small pocket of my shirt.

"No way! Taiga is that you! Nice getting those bells from that **dumbass**! Help get me down" Naruto yells to me. I really wish he didn't say anything though...

I then saw tons of kunai knives and shurikens fly over me and hit Kakashi-Sensei, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Ah! Kakashi-Sensei just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled

I quickly teleported back behind the twins. I grabbed their heads, pull them back, and whispered in their ears, "I have the bells... But I have a feeling that Ryuu-Sensei may chase after me. So I'll make five shadow clones and send them running through the forest. But I still think he'll fight you two... Is it fine if I hold onto the bells... I sware I'll give them to you when the bell rings." The twins look at each other and look back at me. They both bite the inside of their cheeks, sucked on it, and spat out a coin size bit of blood into their hands. They then looked at me... By the looks on their faces, they were telling me to do it too, so I did.

"Ok... Now what?" They looked at each other and Hikaru pulled out a scroll from his bag. He undid the scroll and they both laid their hand on the scroll. I watched as a string of light appeared on the scroll and connected their hands. I look back at them.

"Am I about to sell my soul to the devil?" I ask them calmly not wanting the people below to hear us. But it's pretty damned loud down there... So I doubt they'll hear us. They look back at me and they both speak at the same time calmly. "We are making a Blood Bond so you will keep your promise... It's something that the Chikaki do... We're not saying that you'll not keep your promise, we just want to make sure." They say. I look down at the scroll to see that the light was still there.

"If this kills me or something, I'll punch you." And so, I brought my hand down onto the scroll. Then two line appeared on the paper connected from my hand and their two hands. Then the light faded away. Once the light was all gone, the twins brought their hands back, with I follow suit.

I saw three handprints. But I realized when looking at my hand print, I saw three circles inside the blood stain that was in the hand print. Then I looked at Hikaru's hand print, who was on my left with only one circle inside his stain, and to my right. Karou... He only had one circle inside his to... Then four smaller dots appeared in my handprint while Hikaru and Karou only had one appear. So I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have more smaller dots and circles then you two?" They looked over at my hand print and they got wide eyed. And looked at each other. Um... Ok? "So~," I say leaning into them and they look back at me gave me a fake smile. "Um... We don't know... Maybe you added a bit more blood than us." Hikaru told me. I wrinkled my brow at them...

 _They're lying_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Author: Hmm... I wonder what those two are not telling her...**

 **Taiga: No! You do know! You're writing the story! Stop acting stupid and tell me!**

 ***The Lovey Twins run up to Taiga and hug her***

 **Karou: We didn't lie to our Taiga!**

 **Hikaru: Yeah! She's are flower sent from Heaven!**

 **Together: We would never lie or hurt are Taiga!**

 ***Taiga gets a tick mark on her head***

 **Taiga: Yeah! But I'll hurt you!**

 ***Taiga does the hand signs for the fireball Jutsu***

 ***Sasuke sighs and walks up behind her***

 **Taiga: Fireball... Fire Just-**

 ***Sasuke puts his hands over Taiga's mouth, making her stop the Jutsu***

 **Sasuke: Hn... Your the only one here who's not an idiot... Don't turn into them...**

 ***Naruto and Sakura in the background***

 **Naruto: What DID YOU SAY BAKA?!**

 **Sakura: SHUT UP MORON!**

 **Author: Umm... Sorry about that...**

 **Lovey Twins: That's fine Author-Chan!**


	8. Chapter Six: T and K

Just so you all know, this is kinda a long chapter, hahaha...

 **Chapter Six: It Starts With a T and it Ends With K...**

 _We are going to have peace, even if we have to fight for it._

 _Recap:_

 _I then saw tons of kunai knives and shurikens fly over me and hit Kakashi-Sensei, causing him to fall onto the ground._

 _"Ah! Kakashi-Sensei just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled._

 _I quickly teleported back behind the twins. I grabbed their heads, pull them back, and whispered in their ears, "I have the bells... But I have a feeling that Ryuu-Sensei may chase after me. So I'll make five shadow clones and send them running through the forest. But I still think he'll fight you two... Is it fine if I hold onto the bells... I sware I'll give them to you when the bell rings."_

 **Taiga Pov**

 _Just... Why are they lying to me?_ I thought as the twins quickly rolled up the scroll. _They have never lie to me... It's the dots... those dots must have something..._ My thoughts were caught off by Ryuu-Sensei yelling my name.

"Sweety Taiga~! Come out come out where ever you are!~~ I wanna play with you!" The three of us freeze and look at each other.

"So I guess he's after me then... Alright... I'll make the four Shadow Clones and I'll send them all down there while running through the forest..." The twins nod back. "We'll stay here and see if he buys the plan... But he's a Jonin... We need to be careful, even though he is a bit... cocky..." I nod. And I cross my fingers in the front... Naruto taught me this Jutsu while we were eating lunch together yesterday! I then heard a high pitched scream...

That's Sakura alright... but I still continued with the Jutsu.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a cloud of smoke, five of me appeared... I only wanted four but I still have trouble controlling my chakra...

I watched as the five of me jumped down, took out their two bells, and started dancing and swinging their bells around... The twins, Ryuu, and I deadpanned and my clones...

I sigh, look at the twins, and waved to the twins with my index, middle finger, and thumb sticking out. And ran off.

 ** _Ryuu Pov_**

Hnn... Hehe! I knew Taiga was going to try and get the bell while I was teasing Naruto... But I didn't expect her to do that! I thought she was going to just throw kunai knives at me.

I looked over at Kakashi. "Yo! Didja see that, Kakashi!? Hehe!" He merely rolled his eyes at me.

"Ha. Yeah, you got outsmarted but a Genin. No... You were too busy teasing Naruto to not realize that your team was making up some plan! " He sighed and I chuckled. "Ima go have some fun with them... Sweety Taiga~! Come out come out where ever you are!~~ I wanna play with you!" I called out. I looked behind me to see Kakashi rolling his eyes and then he vanished. Hehe.

I then heard Taiga say, ' Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!' and a few seconds later, five shadow clones came down. They then started dancing around with the bells... I, of course, deadpanned and this.

"Umm... Ok?" Hmm... So if I have to guess is the plan they came up was for Taiga to make a few shadow clones and have then distracted me while Taiga runs through the forest... Hehe! So I guess they're underestimating me! This will be funnier than I thought! Hehe!

 ** _3rd Pov_**

Kaoru sighed as he sat on the sturdy branch. Hiding in the leafy brushes of the tree from his Sensei, who he was watching with his older brother. "Hikaru, why does Taiga have six more dots than us on the scroll? I know what the circles mean and that's extremely rare... But why does she have more dots? I know you know what it means... Father always trains with you more because you're the heir to the clan... So you have to know what those extra dots mean." Kaoru said, looking up at his older brother, taking his eyes off the fight between Ryuu and Taiga's Shadow Clones. Hikaru sighed and answered back to Kaoru without looking at him.

"Look Kaoru... I really wish I could tell you... but I really can't, sorry. We weren't even supposed to do that Jutsu with anyone who isn't apart of our clan yet. We haven't even mastered it. So Taiga could have passed out by doing it." Hikaru said, sighing as he watched the fight. "But at the same time, I'll need to show father the scroll to even make sure it's even true," Hikaru said dreadfully.

"Hmm... I wonder how Taiga is doing?" Kaoru asked thoughtfully. Hikaru just shrugs his shoulders. "Hn... I'm sure she's doing fine...

 ** _Taiga Pov_**

I am not doing fine... if you're wondering. I'm in quite a predicament. So where so I start... I know. When I started running away from Ryuu-Sensei.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _I sigh, look at the twins, and waved to the twins with my index, middle finger, and thumb sticking out. And ran off._

 _As I jumped through the trees I began to wonder... Maybe I should go to the other side of trees. Ryuu-Sensei will probably think that I will be running in a straight line the whole time... I thought as I look at the other row of trees... Until I saw_ a head _sticking from the ground a pink haired laying on the ground._

 _Oh boy..._

 _I then jumped down there softly to sneak up on Sasuke._

 ** _End of Flashback for the Mean Time._**

 ** _Ryuu Pov_**

Ugh... Fighting Taiga's clones are so boring! I can't punch them or they'll disappear... or touch them, in general, they'll disappear.

I then blocked a side kick one of the clones gave me, I grabbed her ankle, but she took out her raptor and tried to slash me with it. I then caught it the blade but it began to dig into my skin. I had to push away the raptor and I quickly had to take out a kunai and blocked a clone that was going to slash me from behind with her raptor.

If she actually would have battled me like this, she would have gotten a bell... She... or should I say her clones, are fierce.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Huh? I turn around behind me to see one of the clones getting ready to do the Jutsu. But aren't Genins unable to do fire jutsu? I think it takes too much chakra... A large ball of fire then came from the clone's mouth. I then quickly teleported away to the trees

But then I realized, Hikaru and Kaoru were right in front of me.

 _Hehe!_

 ** _3rd Pov_**

"Damn... Hikaru wheres Ryuu-Sensei?" Kaoru asked his brother panicky. But Hikaru quickly hushed his brother. "We need to be quiet, Kaoru. He might be looking for us or may he alright found us" Hikaru whispered as covered his brother's mouth. They then saw Ryuu walk out of the forest stretching his arms above his heads. "Hooo! That was a close one, was it, Hikaru!" Kaoru said loudly. Causing Hikaru to facepalm. They watched as Ryuu took out a kunai and slashed the shadow clones, causing them to disappear. Ryuu then looked up to where the twins were and grinned.

"Oh no," The twins said wide eyes.

Ryuu then teleported behind them.

"Hehe! Behind you. " Ryuu asked.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru the turned quickly turned around.

Ryuu then made the rat hand seal, causing him Kaoru under Genjutsu.

 _ **Kaoru Pov**_

"Hmm... I wonder what that was... wait, where are Sensei and Hikaru?" I concluded it was probably nothing...

"Ka...or...u..." Wait... that wasn't just one voice, but two! I then turned to see a bloodied Hikaru and Taiga covering shoulder to toe in kunai.

"Please... help... us... please... Ryuu-Sensei" I then ran over to them to help them but they then vanished.

"Over here... Kaoru." I then turned around to see my twin brother with no more kunai knives in him but a large gash from a sword on his side... Just what the hell is going on! Where's Taiga?

"Kaoru, are you looking for me?" Taiga... that's her! I turn around to see that she was taller with white hair... but she still had those light ocean blue eyes. She was holding her raptor with a maniacal grin. I then heard her say, "Let's play a game." She then teleported forward and stabbed me in the stomach.

"N...o..." My vision then turned black.

 _ **Ryuu Pov**_

Kakashi and I watched as Hikaru ran over to a passed out Kaoru.

"Umm... Ryuu... You went overboard..." Kakashi said, rolling his eyes at me. I just grin back.

"But just like Sakura, those two need to learn to see through these things," Kakashi said, reading through his book. I just glare at him.

"Look Kakashi, I understand that you want to read right now but... do you think it's a little inappropriate reading **that** book in front of children?"

"Do you think that's it's inappropriate to eat your boogers in front of kids?" He replied back... I don't know how to answer back.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." I just sigh.

"So Naruto tried to get the lunches and you tied him up?" I asked, looking at him through the corner of my eyes. He looked at me and looked back down at his book, "Yeah... No one in your group tried to get the lunches... So... do you have someone in mind?" I looked back at Kakashi.

"Yeah. I figured from the start that no one of my trainees will try and get the lunches. It seems that the Chikaka twins are pretty smart, they only act like idiots. I believe Taiga knew that the whole purpose of this test was to use teamwork to get the bells... But the twins were the ones to actually get her to realize it... you know? But even though they knew that they needed to use teamwork, Taiga still did the work all on her own and the twins still went along with it."

I turned to Kakashi and looked at him to find that he was looking back. I gave him a grin.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Hikaru what happened to Kaoru!" We both look down to see Taiga rushing towards the twins.

Kakashi then told me. "Although they didn't get the bells together, they are still working as a team."

I nodded my head. "Yeah"

 ** _Taiga Pov..._**

 _ **Back to Flash Back...**_

 _"Boo!" Sasuke head jumped and turned and glared at me._

 _"Well... I can see that you're in a bit of a pickle..." I can hold it anymore..._

 _And I just start bursting out laughing._

 _"Haha! Sasuke did Naruto do this to you! I know you've been getting tricked by him a lot lately!" His eyes start twitching and an anger vein appeared on his forehead._

 _"How about you not be an idiot and get me out of here!" He yelled. I then stop my laughs and look to the side and cross my arms. "Well, I don't think I want to... If you're being a jerk about it!" I say with my nose to the side._

 _With a sigh, he looks out to the side and mutters "Fine, c-can you get me out of here?" He mutter. I then walk up to him and get close to his face. But for some reason, his face gets all red and he looks to the side._

 _"Fine, I'll get you out..._ _ **My Sasuke-Kun**_ _~~~" I said the last part, mocking Sakura. But he looks out to the side,_

 _"Shut up" He mutter, again. So I decided to stand up and I put my hands on my hips. "Fine if you wanna be like that, then I won't help you!" I then turn away._

 _"Fine, sorry... p-_ ple _-as-e he-l-p me." He said cringing the whole entire time. I smile and grabbed his... head. "Alright, you push with your legs while I pull. Alright?" He then looked up at me with a face telling me that I was stupid. "Taiga, you're smart why don't you come up with a better plan?" I just look at him. "Sasuke, you asked for my help... I just want to laugh... okay?" And then I started to pull at Sasuke's head._

 _After about two minutes of me pulling and him pushing and growling, I finally got him out... he then landed on the ground with rocks and rubble around him. I held out my hand to him, and he took it without hesitation. But being the I am, of course, I pull his hand so hard, he tripped and fell on top of me._

 _I grunted as my back hits the ground. I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's._

 _ **Flashback**_

So~ That's way I'm not fine right now!

I was frozen as I watched his eyes widen. He was just staring at me. Unmoving. His eyes were dark. Like the night. Except there was a sparkle in his eye. A sparkle I didn't see yesterday because it was dark outside... I felt my face begin to heat up, as I watch as a pink hue appears on his face too.

"Ehhh! Taiga! Just what do **you** think you're doing to your doing with **MY Sasuke-Kun?!** " We heard a shriek. He quickly got up and helped me up. Making sure we don't fall on each other this time.

I then dusted myself off as I said, "I was only helping Sasuke up... and because I was pulling too hard, he fell on top of me... Nothing really, you can have you Sasuke-Kun back now." I was being to walk away until, again, I felt a hand on my shoulder. So I turned around to see Sasuke and a Sakura glaring at me. If a look could kill you, I'd die.

"Did you get a bell?" Sasuke asked me and Sakura's glare became confusion. I nod zip down my shirt a little and pull the bells from my pocket in my shirt, only just a little." Sasuke nodded knowingly and Sakura just seemed shocked.

"You got it when I threw the shuriken and kunai at Kakashi... Did you?" I put them back into my pockets. "Yeah." I then began to turn around.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. Does she know she doesn't have to yell? I turn around again "Yeah?"

"How did you get them?"

"Get what?"

"Ugh! The bells! What would I be talking about!"

"Oh... I used my raptor and used my speed to slash the bells from Ryuu-Senseis hand. He was teasing Naruto with them... So I just thought since they were out in the open for us, why can't I just get them? So I got them... Now I need to go back to my team... It's maybe thirty minutes after noon right now so I guess you two have about an hour to get the bells..."

 _ **Sakura Pov**_

 _I can't believe that Taiga got the two bells just like that... maybe I am weak... maybe she is stronger than me. But I'm a whole year older than her! How is she stronger than me! I work so much harder than her!_

"I've got to get a bell before lunch." Taiga and I turned to Sasuke. "That doesn't leave much time."

 _ **Taiga Pov**_

"Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells?"

Ugh! "Of course, he's going to try, Sakura! You guys still have an hour or so to get one!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at me and he nodded.

"Yeah, and a while ago, I touched one. And next time, I'll get one." Hm... I guess they haven't figured out.

"Huh! That is really great. I can't believe you did that. You're so amazing!" Sakura said, fueling his ego.

"Yeah, that is good and all... But you know, you could have got the bell if, I don't know, some were to help you get the bells!" I said, and they total ignored me...

"Uh, it's almost lunch. There is not really enough time left. So maybe we should just give up and then try again next year." Sakura squealed. Ugh! Does she realize that they have an hour until lunch to get the bells?!

But saying this, Sasuke turned to her and gave her a sharp glare.

Damn... he's about to talk about, that night...

The wind then, for some reason, starts to blow.

"I'm the only one who can destroy that person." He said, I sighed and I felt the tears coming. Sakura was just confused by what he was saying, "What, who. You mean the sensei?" Sakura asked, I just look over at Sakura, I really wish he was just talking about the sensei, Sakura...

"That day, I was crying," Sasuke said, why is talking like I wasn't there? I sigh and walk towards him.

"When were you crying?" Sakura asked, still confused by what he was talking about.

"It was my-"

"What? What happened to you?"

Brother, I sighed and walked so I was right behind him. I guess Sakura is just too caught up in Sasuke right now... I was about to touch his shoulder until he said what he said next.

"I am an avenger. That means I must be stronger than my pray. I need this training. There's no time for setbacks." He said, looking down at the ground and crunching his fist.

I need this training to... and we both have polar opposites dreams. His dream is to kill Itachi, while mine is to find out the reason why he did what he did. Two different dreams triggered by the same event...

"Then Sasuke," I said, causing Sasuke to turn around to look at me. He must forget was here...

I then put my arm out. "I guess I'll consider you my rival! Well along with Naruto of course!" I say with a big grin plastered on my face.

Sasuke smirks and shakes my hand.

In the background, we hear Sakura growl. I guess girls can be dogs to...

"Oh, and I'll give you a hint on how to get the bell quickly! Hehe! You see, it starts with a T and ends with K... Bye!"

I then walk away from the two, with Sakura trying to figure out what my little riddle meant.


End file.
